ATHENA ASAMIYA AND THE MUTANT BROTHERHOOD
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II PRESENTA: Historia Ambientada en un Universo Marvel Alternativo. Luego de haber caido de lo más alto, Athena tendra que volver a iniciar en una tierra desconocida haciéndose una Sola pregunta sobre su condicion Mutante ¿Buscar la aceptacion de la Humanidad como lo venia haciendo, o Hacer su propio camino?
1. El origen de la humanidad

ATHENA ASAMIYA AND THE MUTANT BROTHERHOOD

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO D.F. 2011-2013

Capitulo 1:

EL ORIGEN DE LA HUMANIDAD

Narrador: Uatu, el vigilante

"Mi nombre es Uatu, y al igual que el resto de mi especie, me dedico a observar sin interferir jamás en diversos sitios del universo. Mi base se encuentra en la luna terrestre y he vigilado este sistema solar desde que se formo su estrella, además de ver nacer y morir muchas estrellas y planetas en la formación de este Sistema solar, la historia que ahora les contare, será muy importante para el desarrollo de la Historia, y me refiero a la del sistema Solar"

La civilización más prospera y antigua de este sistema solar, son los Titanes, se encuentran ubicados en el Satélite del planeta Saturno como Titán. Considerada una civilización pacífica, cuyo líder se llamó Mentor, el cual tuvo dos Hijos: Eros y Thanos, este ultimo nació deforme, pero con un gran intelecto y con una tendencia al Nihilismo. Durante su juventud desarrollo una fascinación por las artes oscuras, pero también lo llevo a conocer el poder de un objeto que su funcionamiento le dio el poder de la energía cósmica: El cubo cósmico

Mientras esto ocurría, en la Tierra, algunos seres conocidos como los celestiales, llegaron a experimentar con la floreciente y delicada vida dentro de este planeta, en especial luego de la última extinción masiva de especies. En especial con los primates ahora conocidos como Homínidos, a quienes evolucionarían gracias a dos factores Importantes, los experimentos genéticos de los celestiales y la radiación solar, los que dieron de lugar al surgimiento de un renacimiento de la vida en la Tierra, además de ser el origen de la raza humana y la llamada raza mutante.

Siglos después, llegaron los primeros colonos de una extraordinaria especie: los kree, guerreros de nacimiento, pero estos colonos se dedicaron al exclusivo estudio de la especie humana y con ello, aprendieron a vivir con estos y posteriormente adoptar a la tierra como su hogar. Pasadas las generaciones a la mezcla de los colonos kree con la primera generación de humanos mutados se les conocería por el titulo Inhumanos. Varios ciclos terrestres después, los Inhumanos se mudaron a la luna para evitar conflictos con el resto de los seres humanos, aunque jamás dejaron de vigilar a sus hermanos.

De regreso en Titán, Thanos consiguió un poder peligroso: creo el cubo cósmico, un objeto que le permitió manipular la energía cósmica del universo, con lo cual la convirtió en un arma poderosa. Pero Thanos fue derrotado por Mentor, Eros y Nébula, su nieta. Fue exiliado al propio planeta Saturno.

"No hace mucho tiempo, antes del florecimiento de las primeras civilizaciones humanas, fui testigo de una de las situaciones más riesgosas de las cuales haya enfrentado no solo la tierra, sino quizás toda la galaxia: la invasión de una fracción de la armada kree. Fue lo suficiente para unir tanto a los titanes como a los herederos de los colonos kree: los Inhumanos. Enfrentaron tenazmente a esta armada, pero la superioridad numérica y de armamento casi nos lleva a la aniquilación, es entonces que tuve la decisión de romper por primera y única vez mi juramento de no intervención: con la aprobación forzada de Mentor, pude liberar a su hijo Thanos de su prisión en Saturno, y le ayude por medio del cubo cósmico y parte de mis conocimientos a fin de cumplir dos misiones: desarrollar el arma más poderosa de la galaxia: El ultímate Nullifier y la segunda misión fue la más importante: reunir las antiguas y poderosas Gemas del Infinito. Con estos poderoso artefactos, los Kree fueron derrotados definitivamente, no sin antes dejar inconsciente a Thanos quien poseía en ese momento una de las seis gemas: la gema de la Realidad."

"Sabiendo que Thanos despertaría de su sueño en la prisión de Saturno, tanto los titanes como los inhumanos y yo, nos encargamos de esconder el resto de las gemas en el lugar más seguro del sistema Solar: La Tierra, debido a que en este planeta se desarrollaba vida salvaje que quizás jamás llegarían a conocer el poder de estas armas, pero Fue entonces que vimos el desarrollo de las caóticas civilizaciones humanas, por lo cual, enviamos A los escondites de estas gemas a varios Guardianes; los cuales los humanos conocerían como Divinidades, debido a sus extraordinarias habilidades y las cuales desaparecerían a lo largo del tiempo y con la interacción con los Humanos"

Hasta ahora...


	2. Génesis (Primera parte)

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 2:

Génesis (Primera parte)

Los orígenes del último továrishch: Ivanovich Koslov

DISCLAIMER #2: Los hechos históricos fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la Realidad Histórica es mera coincidencia….

Los siguientes personajes Son Personajes originales (OC). Por lo que me pertenecen.

"Sto vise znas, vise patis." (Cuanto más sepas, más sufrirás).

Proverbio serbio

Los Balcanes 1998:

Un joven Capitán ruso conocido simplemente como Iván Koslov (apenas 12 años), lleva a su grupo paramilitar internacional del gobierno Ruso bajo órdenes del gobierno Serbio, al ataque de varios bastiones de la OTAN* dentro del territorio albanes: respondiendo en represalia luego de la masacre de una escuela primaria en Belgrado por el bombardeo aéreo de la OTAN. Su primera operación tuvo tanto éxito dentro de los Balcanes así como en el Mundo Oriental. Desafortunadamente, un error casi le cuesta su vida: es traicionado por un miembro de su equipo (un infiltrado de origen francés, quien murió luego de entregarlos). Solo él y unos cuantos sobrevivieron de un total de 20 elementos que se encontraron escapando y volando aquella base de la OTAN.

Pero oficialmente, y en especial para su madre, Iván fue a una escuela militar serbia pagada, becado por el gobierno ruso, y que sería entrenado en tácticas especiales, y tácticas guerrilleras, después de toda la familia de Vassili siempre fue de reconocidos militares en la Ex Unión Soviética. El último de esta larga tradición militar, es su hermano mayor: Nikolai

Dos años después

Del Diario Del diario de Iván Koslov

Actual Mariscal de la división de operaciones Especiales

1 de septiembre del 2000

Moscú, Rusia.

Ha pasado dos años de mi experiencia en serbia: de Ahora en adelante lo llamare Entrenamiento: prefiero que piensen que fui a Estudiar en una escuela militar en Serbia estos dos Años que sepan que fui a Serbia para volverme terrorista en los Balcanes. Cuando creí que mi vida tendría Orden me equivoco: ¡EN MI AUSENCIA SECUESTRARON A MI HERMANA MENOR! Cuando regresaba de la escuela, me dijo la policía que se la llevaron dos agentes de la Mafia Rusa: Me dijeron que si tenía suerte se habría suicidado al tercer día.

Sé que Natasha, no podría suicidarse, pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportarlo. Sé que los Mafiosos envían a las chicas jóvenes a países Calurosos: Inglaterra, Francia pero sobre todo las envían a América: no se qué puerta del Averno tenga que abrir, ¡la traeré de vuelta a mi madre! Y no me importa matar a medio mundo con tal de recuperarla o en su caso, de vengarla.

17 de Octubre del 2000

Barcelona España

El destino me favorece:

¡Al fin tengo noticias de mi hermana!

Sigue viva al parecer, pero lo único que sé es que la Interpol La liberó pero fue a dar a un orfanato en Norteamérica: para ser más exactos, en Nueva York. Y lo mejor Hace una semana que me recogieron una familia Mexicana: Los Velázquez: El hijo Mayor Ignacio Me salvo de la Policía Española: mi único delito: No devolver a tiempo un libro. Se llama: Tesoros mitológicos prohibidos del mundo, Luego de pagar la multa, me dijeron que no me lo admitían por que se había maltratado así que tuve que pagar su reposición y me dejaron quedarme con el ejemplar. Al parecer, Creyeron que Por ser mitológicos, los dichos tesoros son cuentos de hadas ¡JAMÁS SUBESTIMEN EL VALOR DE UN LIBRO! Esa frase se la he oído a mi madre, siempre quiso estudiar más de lo que la dejaron. Que este sea el primero de muchos libros.

7/Diciembre/2000

México, DF

Hace dos semanas, Me encontré con La familia Mc Kraken, Una familia de Irlandeses inmigrantes, quienes fueron echados de Estados Unidos por Motivos Políticos, Ellos me han alojado por un tiempo, mientras que Los Velázquez me buscan un alojamiento permanente en esta loca Ciudad—Si creí que Moscú era un caos capitalista, Era por que no conocía esta ciudad— Los llamados Microbuses conducen más rápido que un caballo desbocado, pero es mejor que estar solo deambulando por toda Europa sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Por otro Lado, He leído el Libro de Barcelona: he descubierto que Hay cinco Objetos que podrían darle poderes Extraordinarios a cualquiera que los posea: El más accesible Es una Katana con incrustaciones de Rubí: La Katana Kusanagi, Perteneciente al clan Kusanagi. Creo que en mis vacaciones de verano visitare Japón. También me hace falta una computadora…


	3. Génesis (Segunda parte)

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 3

Génesis (2da Parte)

La caída de una estrella J-Pop: El caso de Athena Asamiya

DISCLAIMER #3: Athena Asamiya y King OF Fighters Pertenecen A SNK-PLAYMORE

Sakura Kasugano Pertenece a Capcom

"Somos más sinceros cuando estamos iracundos que cuando estamos tranquilos"

Cicerón

Osaka, Japón 2001

Torneo Nacional de Artes marciales Para clasificación del torneo Mundial:

"The World Warrior"

Categoría Juvenil (12-18)

Finales

Athena Asamiya Vs Sakura Kasugano

Presentador del Torneo: —Ha pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo de este torneo: estamos sorprendidos por la calidad de nivel de los combatientes; en muchas formas ha sido el torneo mas sorpresivo: sobre todo en la categoría Juvenil: la ídolo musical y juvenil del momento: ¡ATHENA ASAMIYA! [Se escuchaba a la multitud de aquel estadio vitorear su nombre mientras ella era acompañada por su novio y representante Sie Kensou]. Hasta el momento, ella es la favorita para coronarse campeona de la categoría, luego de vencer al antiguo campeón Kyo Kusanagi.

Por otro lado, de la ciudad de Tokio, una estudiante de secundaria, quien bien podría tener la denominación de El caballo Negro, al ser una sorpresa en el Torneo: una amateur logró derrotar al otro de los Favoritos Para titulo de campeón en las Semifinales: Iori Yagami, quien después de haber sido derrotado por esta chica, Anunció su retiro por motivos de salud. Así llega la favorita de Tokio: ¡SAKURA KASUGANO!

Narración del combate

Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia, y desde el inicio de la batalla, Sakura toma la iniciativa del ataque: Se lanza hacia Athena Con Un Sho-u-Ken (Variante del Sho Ryu ken), Athena repela el ataque sin dificultad, con lo cual, Sakura Golpea en la guardia de la estrella pop, sin todavía obtener resultado alguno, esto lo aprovecha Athena, Contraatacando dándole una patada en el estomago, la cual Sakura apenas se puede Recuperar

"Debo reconocerlo: Eres Fuerte—Le dijo a Athena—¡Pero yo lo soy más!"

En ese momento, con un movimiento rápido le dio un puñetazo a la cantante, que dio de plano en su cara el cual la lanza al otro lado de la plataforma de combate, pero aun sigue en pelea. No podía creer que tan rápido se viera superada por la Novata, y ya había perdido el torneo pasado (Hace Seis Meses) contra El mismo Kyo Kusanagi en el torneo nacional juvenil. Empezaba a perder la calma.

"¡Muy bien! ¡NO MAS JUEGOS!—En ese momento, un aura purpura la rodeaba; ahora estaba preparada para usar sus poderes psíquicos ocultos—¡Esta vez va enserio!"

Sakura sonríe al mismo tiempo que su energía también se elevaba, de color azul en diferencia con Athena, mientras que la gente esperaba este momento. Mientras Kensou, tenía miedo del poder de su novia, tanto que raya también en el resentimiento, puesto que intentaba ejercer presión sobre el asunto de los poderes de Athena.

Volviendo a la pelea: Athena empezó a lanzar bolas Psionicas, Mientras que Sakura contestaba con Hadoukens. Todos chocaban entre sí pero por seguridad se desplegaron vallas metálicas para la protección del auditorio. La chica de Osaka estaba notablemente cansaba, mientras que Sakura, apenas mostraba cierto cansancio, pero con el espíritu de lucha intacto. Y para esta parte del combate, Asamiya ya desplegó parte de su poder Oculto, pero siguió adelante. Ahora el público está Eufórico.

Athena es ahora quien toma la Iniciativa: Carga sus manos con carga psionica y empieza atacar rápidamente a Sakura, quien esquiva y en algunas ocasiones contraataca para evitar ser golpeada en puntos de presión con los puños psíquicos. No sin evitar ser golpearla algunas veces en la cara, pero en lo demás, estaba bien; de repente en un Ataque descuidado de Athena, Sakura le sujeto por el brazo, la jalo hacia su cuerpo, y con el otro brazo, golpeo de lleno su cara, derribándola al suelo; no obstante, Athena se levanta rápidamente, con Uppercut dirigido a la mandíbula de la originaria de Tokio, haciéndola caer al Suelo. Lo que vendría después, Seria extraordinario.

En una distracción de Athena, Sakura Ataca con su técnica más Famosa: emprendió una leve carrera hasta embestirla, con la guardia baja, de dio más diez goles y patadas antes de terminar con Sho-u-Ken: El Midare Sakura, logra derrotar a Athena Asamiya. Todo el público quedó en silencio.

[Final del Combate]

"Buena Pelea, Athena—Dijo sonriente Sakura, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—lástima que terminara tan Pronto"

Athena vio aquella mano; sintió vergüenza a la vez que su ira y llanto aumentaba, La frustración de ser derrotada era simplemente insoportable, pero cuando Sakura vio su expresión, sintió miedo y perturbación, supo que el ego de Athena había sido hecho pedazos y prefirió retirarse antes que algo más pasara. Athena seguía en el piso, cuando Kensou intento reanimarla, es a él quien le toco sentir su furia. En fin, el punto es que luego que finalizara el combate, Athena se levanto, le reclamó a Kensou, vociferándole y llegándolo a Insultar, para finalmente terminar con Kensou, de la manera más impactante: Rompiéndole la cara a golpes y mandándolo al hospital en coma.

Luego de Eso, fue demandada por la familia de Kensou, además de pagar una suma impresionante de dinero por imnenizacion de daños y perjuicios, tuvo que ir a terapia del control de la Ira. Finalmente, Se le dio una orden de restricción de 50 Km a distancia de su Ex novio. Este escándalo arruinó su carrera artística, además de exhibirla públicamente. Tuvo que cambiarse de escuela para que los paparazzi la dejaran tranquila. Todo esto por ser Derrotada Por Sakura Kasugano.


	4. Athena abandona Osaka

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 4: "Athena Asamiya abandona Osaka"

DISCLAIMER #1: ATHENA ASAMIYA Pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

SAKURA KASUGANO Pertenece a CAPCOM

Ha pasado casi un año desde los eventos del Torneo Nacional japonés de Artes marciales Para clasificación del torneo Mundial: "The world Warrior", donde Athena no soportó la carga de la derrota ante Sakura Kasugano y le dio una paliza a su ahora ex novio Kensou. Desde aquel momento, Athena fue cambiada de escuela, a un colegio de internado donde es vigilada y no puede salir sin el permiso de sus padres o del director. Donde la carga se ha vuelto insoportable; toleró el ciclo escolar con el objetivo de salir, al terminar la secundaria con excelentes calificaciones. Desafortunadamente, cuando lo hizo, recibió una dolorosa noticia, la cual será la gota que derrame el vaso de su paciencia…

12:15 am 14/Marzo/2002

Osaka, Japón

El silencio Reinaba dentro de su recamara, mientras ella seguía despierta…

Una chica de cabello purpura seguía despierta a media noche: ese día fue cansado, simplemente estaba cansada de soportar a los paparazis, las burlas del colegio; tener que soportar las insinuaciones indecorosas de la mayor parte de su clase, viviendo una vida que jamás esperaría haber experimentado.

Desde hace 15 minutos es su cumpleaños. ella decidió fumar un cigarro para conmemorarlo; por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, en los dormitorios de aquel colegio en el cual ha pasado el tiempo más infeliz en su vida, pero sabe que culpar a sus padres no resolverá nada: ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a sacarla de aquella academia, ya que consideraron que ese colegio privado le daría disciplina a su Hija problemática, y a menos que la envíen a una academia militar, así que se le agotaban las opciones y para pensar claramente decidió tomar su CD favorito: un viejo álbum de Rammstein; puso la música con el volumen suficiente para que no la escuchasen, mientras ella reflexiona sobre su situación.

El año escolar fue un verdadero desastre: llevada a detención constantemente por noquear a las chicas que la molestaban y a los chicos que la acosaban, lo cual era un problema con la disciplina del internado. Lo único bueno es que pudo sacar sus calificaciones y terminar su último año de secundaria sin problemas. Cuando ella creyó que sus padres la inscribirían en orto colegio, no en esa prisión.

Pero eso no sucedió…

Hace tres días, le mandaron una carta: Le avisaron que la dejarían en esa prisión en la cual estaba, Hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Ahora su pesadilla se prolongaría más de lo que ella permitiera.

-"¡No deseo estar más en este infierno!"— Pensaba con certeza y angustia. Vivía con una frágil calma, Así que tomó una importante decisión: Salir de ese colegio donde solo le esperaba la miseria y el resentimiento, aun sin permiso de sus padres. Toma todas sus cosas, y en medio de la noche logra escaparse gracias a un incendio que provocó con un corto circuito. Al salir vistió una falda roja, un par de botas negras, una playera roja, una chamarra de mezclilla negra. En una maleta deportiva puso sus pertenencias.

Mientras la gente salía del edificio por el pánico del incendio, y usando sus habilidades telepáticas para no ser detectada por los profesores y también borrarles sus memorias, la chica de cabello púrpura tomo un Taxi hasta su casa, lo que le costó 5,000 ¥.

Al llegar a su casa se da cuenta que sus padres salieron—Probablemente a visitar a los abuelos en Kyoto—, y decide darse manos a la obra: toma todo el dinero, algo de ropa y comida, además de dejar el Uniforme y la ropa vieja que se llevo al colegio, con los cuadernos y libros en su cuarto. Lo que llevo en ese viaje por su libertad fue poco pero significativo: su disco de Rammstein, su diario personal, el cual lleva desde los 8 años; una cajetilla de cigarros, confiscada hace más de un año; su collar de cuentas purpuras, y finalmente su diadema de los Psycho soldiers; el ultimo recuerdo de su anterior vida. Al Irse deja una nota de despedida, y finalmente, toma su antiguo pasaporte, el cual uso para visitar China durante sus entrenamientos. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Osaka, usa nuevamente sus poderes telepáticos para conseguir los boletos al su primera escala en el viaje de su vida: Los Ángeles, California. Esa fue la noche más importante en la vida de Athena Asamiya.

Dos meses después…

Athena abandonó Japón al día siguiente de su escape, para iniciar en otro lado su nueva vida y hacer por sí misma, su propio destino; todo lo que supo su familia es que iría de vacaciones a América, a rehacer su vida y alejarse del escándalo en Japón. Luego de hacer una escala técnica en Hawaii, consiguió visa de turista por medio de sus poderes psíquicos, y les envió una Carta a sus padres, para que no se preocupasen por ella. Unos días después se marcho a Los Ángeles.

Al llegar a California, se encontró de nuevo con Sakura Kasugano, aquella chica de Tokio que le causó su derrota más humillante. Athena le exigió la revancha, Sakura aceptó de mala gana debido a que estaba preparándose para el torneo mundial de Artes marciales. Luego de cinco minutos de intensa pelea y golpes espectaculares que reunieron a varios espectadores en las calles de Los Ángeles; Athena no pudo derrotar Sakura, a pesar de llevar la ventaja y el control durante la mayor parte de la pelea. Pero a diferencia de hace un año, supo que Sakura era mejor en ese entonces y que no debía culparla a ella por su derrota sino a ella misma por haberla subestimado y no haber entrenado lo suficiente en aquella ocasión. Le agradece a Sakura por la revancha y le pide perdón por lo de hace un año. Sakura se marcha solo diciéndole que no es con ella con quien tiene que disculparse…


	5. Genosha: ¿el Paraíso Mutante?

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 5:

"La conspiración de Genosha, El paraíso mutante"

_"You dare rise against me? The human era is over, the mutant era has come"- _

_Magneto_

X-Men: Children of the Atom

DISCLAIMER: Magneto y Quicksilver pertenecen a Marvel Comics

El resto de los personajes mencionados en este capítulo, son (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

Del Diario del Capitán Iván Koslov

Mariscal de la División de Operaciones Especiales:

5/Agosto/2002

Moscú, Rusia:

Al llegar a Moscú, me enteré que mi hermano Nikolai trabajaba de profesor en una prestigiosa escuela Militar privada en la zona norte de la ciudad; lamentablemente no podre visitarlo. Estoy aquí solo unos días. Estoy en búsqueda de un grupo de mutantes renegados, a quienes estuve rastreando desde Mexico. Todo me parece indicar que aquí se encontraran con su líder. Si tengo éxito, me entrevistaré con el líder.

Otro asunto que me viene a ocupar, es recoger mis documentos más importantes. La razón: Iniciar mis cursos de estudios Medio Superiores. Y no tardare más de dos días, después iré a San Petersburgo donde me espera Edward, para encontrar al líder de esta facción mutante.

San Petersburgo

7/Agosto/2002 8:45 PM

Narrador: Iván Koslov

"¿Qué espero encontrar en 15 minutos? Sea lo que sea, voy a averiguarlo. Edward tiene bastante frio, y le noto preocupado; entiendo que no todos los días se vaya a encontrar con una banda de Mutantes que ven en los seres Humanos una amenaza. Para Edward, La Hermandad Mutante, es una de las organizaciones más peligrosas que han existido, y —para mi opinión— una de las más enigmáticas e interesantes. Muy pocos entienden por lo que esta organización ha pasado. Su líder es el mutante terrorista más temido por occidente y por los humanos: Erik Lensherr, mejor conocido como MAGNETO".

"La única certeza, es que hablaré con Magneto: es el único con el que me interesa conversar, a pesar que la crea que soy un humano que intenta cazarlo. Si quisiera cazarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho. También me han dicho que Magneto planea un golpe de estado en contra de la tiranía Humana que ha reinado en Genosha".

8:55 P.M.

Narrador: Edward Mc Kraken

Cinco Minutos…

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debemos regresar a Mexico. En una semana entraremos en la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria de Mexico. No tengo nada en contra de los mutantes, pero estos sujetos en serio me hacen sentir miedo; siento que va a matarnos; no confía en los humanos. Pero Iván es la única razón por la cual no me voy como caballo desbocado. No que pasa con este tipo, pero me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que lleva esta misión. Desde que lo conozco, Él tiene una enorme confianza en sí mismo, a pesar de lo que le ha pasado —la guerra, el secuestro de su hermana—no lo ha detenido. Y tal vez lo más importante: nada de estas tragedias no lo ha detenido: ha luchado por seguir adelante".

"Cuando llegamos al antiguo barrio inglés, me di cuenta que la temperatura en aquella área es más baja por las noches de la ciudad; Incluso aparecen nieblas. Al salir de los estrechos callejones y llegar a una pequeña plazuela, oculta entre viejos edificios. Es entonces que envuelto por la niebla y el misterio, aparece un hombre mayor, vestido con una gabardina: cabello abultado y canoso, además de portar un extraño casco rojo en sus manos. Por la expresión de Iván, él era Magneto". —Hazme un favor: Permanece aquí y vigila la zona— "Me dijo Iván antes de reunirse con el mutante líder. No es que desconfiase en aquel sujeto, pero quiso prevenir una trampa".

10:00 P.M.

Narrador: Magneto.

Justo a Tiempo…

"Pensé que llegaría tarde. No sé porque, pero este sujeto es raro. Al verlo me da una extraña impresión y no sé por qué este agente militar de la División de Operaciones Especiales Ruso quiere hablar conmigo. Al menos, no se ha percatado de la presencia de Pietro".

Entonces, como acordamos previamente, se identifico con la siguiente frase—"Nunca trates de enseñar a un cerdo a cantar…"—Mientras que yo le contesté—"…Perderás tu tiempo y fastidiaras al cerdo"

— ¿Eres el militar que busca entrevistarse conmigo?— le pregunté al verlo. Me sorprendí un poco de ver a un adolescente vestido con el uniforme del antiguo Ejército Rojo y no del actual uniforme del Ejército Ruso.

—Así es, Magneto. Pero en este momento, solo soy un simple estudiante de preparatoria— Me dijo tranquilamente mientras sacó de su morral, un sobre amarillo, el cual tomo sin todavía abrirlo. El me tendió la mano en señal de quererme saludar, y reacio le dije

—No hay necesidad de formalidades—Le comente secamente, mientras estrechamos las manos como saludo— ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?—irónicamente, le pregunte a mi cuestionador.

"Del sobre amarillo, saca la fotografía nítida de una Katana, la cual, lo más importante que recuerdo, es principalmente, tres rubíes en la empuñadura de aquella katana, e inmediatamente me la mostró. — ¿Reconoce la Katana?— me preguntó. Inmediatamente la reconocí: La Kusanagi no tsurugi. El tesoro más preciado del clan principal de la antigua guardia imperial japonesa".

—Es la Katana del Clan Kusanagi. ¿Cómo obtuviste esta foto?—le pregunte inmediatamente, a lo que contestó—En efecto; esta fotografía fue tomada hace unos meses en la residencia del clan Kusanagi, en Tokyo—interrumpió el joven Ruso—Aparentemente, una Katana ordinaria, pero según fuentes antiguas y de algunas leyendas, la espada tiene la capacidad de otorgar al portador, poderes extraordinarios y casi ilimitados—Concluyó

— ¿Crees que me puedes engañar tan fácilmente?— En ese momento quise intimidar al chico, pero se lo tomó en serio — ¿Piensas que voy a venderla?, ¡Por favor! No me venderla: lo que quiero es entrar en plan de Genosha—Respondió mi pregunta sarcástica, con una convicción nunca antes vista. Me sorprendió: además de dejarme intrigado, no sabía si reír o molestarme.

Así que conteste—¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! En verdad que estás loco, ¿Por qué me interesaría una ridícula propuesta como la tuya?— le conteste con desdén, Sin embargo a pesar de lo molesto que podría encontrarse, estuvo calmado. Y tuvo razón en molestarse: no lo tomé en serio

— ¡Esa Katána tiene poderes! No es un engaño ni estoy loco; la razón por la cual te ofrezco esta arma mítica, es que alguien con usted y con el poder que recibirá de la Katána, será capaz de llevar, tanto a los mutantes como a los humanos a una convivencia que no implique la destrucción del planeta o de la vida en el—me contestó

"Inmediatamente, intenté ponerme el casco, Ahora sabía que este sujeto es un mutante, pero no uno cualquiera: ¡Era un Telépata! Pero de inmediato, me interrumpió"

—Le pido que no se ponga su casco anti-telepatía—Dijo inmediatamente— Si lo hace, demostrara que no es capaz de confiar en otro mutante, me habré equivocado de persona— Por más molesto que me resultara, decidí no ponerme el casco, porque este muchacho tiene razón al dar tal aclaración; no sé si sea su manipulación telépata, o de verdad me haya convencido pero definitivamente, era de admirarse

—Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de esto? Dame una razón válida Por la cual no deba atacarte— Debo mencionar que en ese momento estaba a la defensiva, y listo para pelear en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el joven solo se limito a hacerme una pregunta—Dígame Una cosa, ¿Cuál es su mayor deseo?—Mientras que guardó el sobre y saco su Ushanka (gorro de invierno ruso), con lo cual le contesté:

—¡BUSCO SALVAR A LOS MUTANTES DEL PELIGRO DE LA HUMANIDAD!—Exclamé orgulloso, pero me contesto inmediatamente —Entonces, sabes que vas a necesitar ayuda; puedo juntar un compacto escuadrón de mutantes y humanos para Iniciar tu revolución— Hizo una breve pausa y continuó —Y de una vez te lo advierto: la revolución no funcionara sin el apoyo tanto de los mutantes como de los humanos— concluyó y al terminar de hablar, se puso su Ushanka en la cabeza, entonces le conteste, antes de retirarse.

—¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! Los humanos no van a apoyar la revolución— le conteste enérgicamente, pero ni siquiera fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir y me contesto— Los lideres humanos no. ¡Pero las masas y los pueblos conscientes de la Tierra despertaran y apoyaran la revolución! ¡YA LO VERAS!— en ese momento me dio la fotografía de la Katana, y procedió a retirarse, en Ese momento le pregunte su nombre, a lo que él me contesto

—¡MI NOMBRE HUMANO ES IVÁN KOSLOV! ¡Pero puedes llamarme SPUTNIK!— dijo alejándose con un jubilo inexplicable y en lo que se refiere a mí un poco desconcertante tanto que solo me quedé a reflexionar—¡YA NOS VEREMOS OTRA VEZ!—Pensé en mis adentros tomando así, caminos diferentes.

Días después…

Luego de aquella reunión, tanto Iván como Edward hicieron una escala en Moscú, para partir a México Iván recuperó algunos de los documentos necesarios para arreglar su situación académica, y poder estudiar en México, al igual que Edward.


	6. ¡CAOS EN LA PREPARATORIA!

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 6:

Primer día de clases: ¡IVÁN Y ATHENA SE CONOCEN!

DISCLAIMER #4: Athena Asamiya Pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

El resto de los personajes mencionados en este capítulo, son (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Los acontecimientos narrados en este capítulo, son completamente ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

Coyoacán, Ciudad de Mexico

13/Agosto/2002 7:00 AM

Es el primer día de clases, no solamente en la Preparatoria de Coyoacán, sino para los alumnos del sistema medio superior de la ciudad de Mexico, y los alumnos de primer ingreso que lograron quedarse en aquella prestigiosa escuela vivan momentos de nerviosismo y de otras emociones entremezcladas.

Aquel día para Iván, fue complejo, a pesar que comenzó muy normal; luego de esperar a Edward y recoger a Ignacio, fueron directamente a la Preparatoria de Coyoacán, la cual está bajo la dirección de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Mexico (UNAM). En la escuela, Iván observó aburrido a varios alumnos, los cuales tenían diferentes expresiones: desde la ansiedad, a la pasividad. Tanto él como Edward e Ignacio no le dieron la mayor importancia e Ingresaron. Solo caber decir que, Edward e Iván tienen clase de algebra en una hora, mientras que Ignacio le tocaba clase de Física en los laboratorios.

Del otro lado de la calle, una chica de cabellos purpuras, conocida como Athena Asamiya, llegó a aquel plantel —vestida con una falda roja con rayas blancas verticales que le llegaba casi a la altura de sus rodillas, una chamarra de mezclilla oscura y una blusa ajustada de color azul que resaltaba sus senos—, con sus papeles en orden, pero se vio un poco desanimada debido a la enorme fila de alumnos formados para poder ingresar, pero de nuevo sonrió —¡Esto no es nada!— Pensó brevemente mientras apagaba su cigarro, mientras sacó de su bolso una pastilla de menta, a fin de perder el mal sabor de boca que le dejo el cigarro, y luego de su bolso sacó una pequeña libreta de color rosa, anotó: "Este es el día más importante de mi vida: Inicio la preparatoria sola, en una ciudad que llevo dos semanas viviendo. ¡ADIÓS A LA SOLEDAD!" Y así se dirigió hacia la escuela, buscando su destino.

Narrador: Iván Koslov

7:45 AM, Salón 407

"El café de olla de Ignacio estuvo excelente, pero no me quitó de la mente que algo extraño sucedería, y no fue sino antes que comenzara la clase de algebra, cuando Ella entró: una chica con cabellera púrpura, que dentro de su manera sencilla de vestir, su belleza era notable, pero lo que me llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos purpuras con un toque azul".

"Al entrar al salón, provoco la atracción de los chicos, y la envidia del resto de nuestras compañeras de clase ella se sentó al frente de mi lugar. Luego de llegar, nuestra profesora llego y después de presentarse con el grupo, cada uno de nosotros se presentaron; La primera en presentarse fue la chica de purpura cabellera"

—Konichiwa, Me llamo Athena Asamiya, tengo 15 años y antes vivía en Osaka, Japón— "Athena se había presentado, su acento japonés era evidente, pero lo más raro es que pudo dar una buena sintaxis del español —algo que aun me cuesta trabajo—; y por su marcado acento, puedo asegurar que no tiene mucho tiempo de haber llegado de Japón. En fin, después de Athena, fui el siguiente en presentarse al grupo"

—¡PRIVET! Mi nombre es Iván Koslov, tengo 15 años, llevo casi un año viviendo en México, y antes vivía en Moscú, Rusia—"Después, el siguiente fue Edward, quien estaba nervioso, pues fue la primera vez que Edward hablaba en español frente a un público, pero no sería la última":

—Buenos Días, My name is Edward, tengo 14 años, llevo año y medio viviendo en Mexico, Soy originario de Irlanda— "para sorpresa de todos, él fue el más aplaudido entre todas las presentaciones, incluso hubo ovaciones que se oyeron en los salones aledaños."

"El resto de los alumnos se presentaron con suma normalidad, y la verdad en ese momento no les puse atención, simplemente el algebra en español puede ser desesperante —tal vez fue porque nuestra profesora era demasiado técnica en los términos matemáticos—. Lo bueno fue que después de la clase de algebra, tuvimos Educación Física".

Narrador: Edward Mc Kraken

9:30 A.M. Campos de Futbol Soccer

"Debido a que el gimnasio de la escuela se encontraba en remodelación hasta la siguiente semana, —cuando se hicieran las pruebas para las selecciones deportivas— nos dieron la hora libre, y nos quedamos en los campos de futbol. La mayor parte de nuestros compañeros, jugaron Soccer y basquetbol, mientras que las chicas se divertían con el Voleibol. Iván estuvo jugando Soccer en posición de arquero".

"Y no sé porque, pero yo revisé mi cuaderno de algebra, en el momento que todas nuestras vidas cambiaron: cuando una banda de porros conocida como Los reptiles, se metieron a la escuela por el estacionamiento, y eran alrededor de 50. Todos tenían el rostro cubierto de paliacates o de pasamontañas, armados con bates de beisbol y softball, con tablas de madera —incluso creo que vi a uno que otro sujeto con una espada de kendo— y barras de metal, en fin, todos estaban fuertemente armados, tanto que la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores intentaron escapar por el resto de las salidas, otros se escondieron en los salones, auditorios, laboratorios e incluso en los baños. Rápidamente encontré a Iván, quien estaba en completa calma, pero también alerta, puesto que los Porros empezaron a hacer consignas y a aventar rocas a las instalaciones como a los compañeros —Muchos de ellos salieron seriamente heridos— Era necesario esconderse de los porros".

"Pero Athena, por alguna extraña razón, no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento; es más, parecía que le dolía la cabeza, como su le hubiera dado una fuerte Migraña. Iván estaba preocupado, así que nos la llevamos; Mientras yo tome mi mochila y el morral de Iván, el tomo el bolso de Athena y nos fuimos al único lugar donde podíamos estar Seguros: los gimnasios".

"Una vez en los gimnasios, Iván había revisado a Athena, pero al parecer, se sentía mejor. Inmediatamente supimos que no éramos los únicos en los Gimnasios: alrededor de veinte alumnos se encontraban allí, con una expresión de terror evidente; ninguno de ellos sabía que había pasado, y en favor a la verdad se encontraron en estado de Shock, temerosos de una posible paliza de los porros. Cerramos las puertas del gimnasio, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a buscar en el gimnasio".

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Athena, Iván?— le pregunte preocupado, y siguiendo revisando a Athena, me dijo —Ya está mejor Ed, se tomó una aspirina y ya se siente mejor— me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero era evidente que descubrió algo importante sobre la joven nipona, no le quise preguntar en aquél momento porque era evidente que la primera prioridad era salir de la escuela, sin embargo, algo en aquella chica, cambiaría radicalmente en la forma de pensamiento de Iván, y eso, cambiara nuestras vidas profundamente. Y en el primer aspecto en el cual me di cuenta que esta chica era especial, fue como llamo a Iván en es y el resto de las ocasiones, y recuerdo aun sus palabras:

—Y bien, Vassili-Kun, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Tanto Iván como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos: ¡COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE CONOCIERA SU SEGUNDO NOMBRE! Su expresión cambio radicalmente; ahora se puso a la defensiva, e inmediatamente le pregunto —No dije mi segundo nombre cuando me presente en clase de algebra, ¡QUIERO SABER COMO LO SUPISTE!— Le ordeno desesperado, pero ella estaba completamente tranquila, e inmediatamente con su mano izquierda, hace un ademan con el cual, se toca la cabeza varias veces: Así fue como caímos en cuenta: ¡ATHENA ASAMIYA ERA UNA TELÉPATA! Inmediatamente Iván le aviso a Athena —Entonces, si dices que eres una telépata, permíteme darte Un consejo: ¡Meterse en las mentes ajenas es de pésima educación! Es una falta de respeto hacia tus semejantes— Dijo finalmente mientras recuperaba la calma, agregando finalmente: —Para la próxima vez, por lo menos avíame para estar advertido, Athena-Chan—Ahora era Athena era la sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que Iván se tocaba la cabeza con dos de sus dedos, tomándolo como una respuesta.

"Inmediatamente, les pregunte a Ambos —Si ya terminaron de conocerse, ¡¿Alguien tiene la menor idea de que tenemos que hacer Ahora?!— Iván fue el primero en contestarme —Hay que salir de aquí, este no es un lugar seguro, e inminentemente nos van a encontrar, si hubiera suficientes muebles podríamos crear una barricada para evitar el paso de los porros, por eso, debemos armarnos y evacuar el gimnasio. No dejaremos a nadie aquí— expreso mi amigo ruso. Sin embargo, Athena tomo la palabra — ¿Qué hay de los demás compañeros? ¿Vamos a dejarlos a su suerte?— Comentó Athena indignada y molesta".

"Pero antes que volvieran a discutir, intervine con el fin de evitar un altercado mayor entre ellos dos —¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Tienes razón Iván, debemos salir del gimnasio, pero Athena podría tener razón, recuerda que no sabemos nada de Ignacio— Mis palabras los calmaron, no sé si sea que tengo don en la palaba o porque de verdad los había hecho entrar en razón. Sea cual sea la razón, los tres acordamos un plan":

"Mientras que ayude a nuestros compañeros a desalojar el gimnasio, Athena e Iván se encargaron de cubrirnos las espaldas; además tendría que guiarlos a la salida y regresar. El punto de reunión fue en la salida trasera del auditorio principal, donde tendrían cautivos a los alumnos que no pudieron escapar".

"Antes de salir, nos aseguramos que nadie estuviera del otro lado de las puertas, pero tuvimos dificultades para movilizar a los asustados alumnos, no obstante, gracias a los poderes de Athena, pudimos sacarlos de ahí. Antes de salir, tomamos algunos objetos para armarnos; Athena tomó una tabla de madera, Iván tomo una solida barra de metal de cañería, que al parecer era una aleación de acero y aluminio galvanizado; mientras que yo, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con un bate metálico de softbol".

"A las diez de la mañana, logramos que todos los estudiantes del gimnasio salieran por la entrada del estacionamiento, gracias a que los porros estaban mal organizados y descuidaron la salida del estacionamiento. En cuanto se fueron todos los estudiantes, vimos a un grupo de 5 porros, quienes se dirigían hacia nosotros".

Narradora: Athena Asamiya

10:12 A.M. Estacionamiento principal.

"¡Mi primer día de clases, y tengo que pelear contra pandilleros! Bueno, eso me da la oportunidad para volver a pelear; a pesar que los primeros pandilleros que nos enfrentamos en el estacionamiento, eran ridículamente débiles, tanto así que no tuvimos que esforzarnos para derrotarlos. Un buen ejercicio de calentamiento. Lástima que tuve que romper mi tabla de madera en la cabeza de un pandillero. Al menos Vassili-Kun me dio su barra metálica, sustituyéndola con lo que parecía, una espada de kendo para entrenar. Lástima que no tengamos tiempo, Hay una banda de Porros que echar de la escuela".

"Mientras que, tanto Vassili y yo íbamos al frente, Eddie-Kun nos cubría las espaldas con su bate. Al parecer, mi querido amigo ruso está acostumbrado a ser líder, o quizás, se metió en la mente de algún alumno para orientarse. Vimos que la mayoría de los porros, entraban a lo que probablemente eran los auditorios y que iban metiendo, no solo a los profesores, vigilantes secretarias y demás trabajadores, sino también a algunos estudiantes".

"Quise lanzármeles cuando vi que a algunas de las chicas que se resistían, las golpeaban para hacerlas caminar, pero Edward me detuvo antes; mientras que Vassili trataba de tranquilizarme —Se que estas enojada, pero ellos son más, y espero que entiendas eso. Si no, es mejor que se lo dejemos a la policía—Luego hizo una breve pausa, y esperó a que se metieran al auditorio —Bien, acabo de ver a Ignacio allá adentro, parece que está bien, pero al parecer hay más rehenes dentro del auditorio, y esto me da mala espina, así que actuaremos rápidamente: Edward, ya nos aseguramos que no había nadie allá atrás, vete por allá y saca a todos los rehenes, y espéranos allá afuera; Athena y yo nos encargaremos de los porros— Para poner en prueba mis habilidades debí haberlo impresionado en grande".

"Una vez que Edward se fue, le pregunte a Vassili — ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡NO VAMOS A PODER CON TANTOS NOSOTROS DOS!— A lo que me contesto —recuerda que fue tu idea, además esto no será ningún problema— En eso saco algo de su Morral, un objeto triangular de tamaño considerable con una mecha en su parte inferior. Y luego saco una caja de cerillos, prendió un cerillo, prendió la mecha y lo arrojo a la puerta del Auditorio".

"En cuanto el petardo exploto, salieron varios porros, armados y muy nerviosos, la mayoría estaban borrachos, pocos estaban sobrios, casi todos eran mayores de edad y pocas mujeres entre ellos. La primera oleada era alrededor de casi veinte pandilleros, casi todos con armas contusas, incluso con armas blancas, como cuchillos cortos de cocina, y navajas. Los sobrios gritaban al resto para que buscaran al responsable y asegurar las entradas; esa fue nuestra entrada: mientras Vassili golpeaba a la mayoría los porros ebrios, inutilice a los lideres por medio de mis ataques psionicos. Algunos de los alumnos que lograron esconderse en los salones, huyeron cuando vieron la pelea, pero también atraía a más porros. Luego tome un bate de beisbol de madera, y cargue de energía psionica ambas armas, con el fin de hacer más efectivo mis ataques".

"En cuanto a Vassili Kun, acabó con la mayoría de los pandilleros borrachos—Que llegaban a ser los más peligrosos debido a su inestabilidad mental—, además de ayudarme a noquear a los más agresivos, golpeándolos con la Katana de kendo en la nuca. Debo reconocer que, a pesar de no ser muy rápido, si era muy certero, capaz de noquear a sus contrincantes con uno o dos golpes, contraatacando al usar la fuerza de sus adversarios. Honestamente, nunca había visto que alguien pelear así".

"Luego de acabar con la primera oleada y sus refuerzos, salieron los líderes del auditorio, 10 en total, todos ellos estaban armados, tenían cubiertos sus rostros, y aparentaban estar sobrios. Uno de ellos nos advirtió— ¡ESCUCHEN BIEN HIJOS DE LA $&% +^! ¡SI NO SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ, NO SE LA VAN A…! AAAHHH— grito antes que cayera repentinamente. Le lancé una descarga cerebral que le provocó el coma; tal desconcierto hizo que los demás se distrajeran: aprovechamos el momento para atacarlos. Noquee a dos de un solo golpe psíquico, una de mis habilidades mutantes".

"Esa pelea fue especial para mí: ahí estábamos los dos, cada uno protegiendo la espalda del otro, y en completa sincronía; mientras yo atacaba con mis golpes Psionicos, Vassili Kun se dedicaba a cubrir mis espaldas, por un momento creí que era mi Ángel guardián, hasta que alguien lo había golpeado en el brazo con un bate, antes que lo noqueara con un puñetazo de Vassili. Estaba adolorido pero eso no lo detuvo, es más, creo que fue más agresivo con ellos. Mientras atacaba con una serie de golpes de kendo y patadas, le devolví el favor al protegerlo, aunque abusar de mis poderes telépatas, hizo que me cansara demasiado rápido, volviendo la migraña. Afortunadamente, ya habíamos acabado con los líderes y el resto escaparon, debido a que oyeron las sirenas de las patrullas de policía y sus jefes fueron derrotados. La pesadilla terminó rápidamente como comenzó".

"Entonces Vassili Kun se me acerco, y me ayudó a levantarme, puesto que el dolor de cabeza aun no me dejaba caminar, a pesar que disminuía gradualmente mi nuevo amigo, me dijo —Gracias por salvarme, Athena— y me abrazó pero el dolor de su brazo era notorio, al parecer, esos vándalos le golpearon fuerte; entonces le curé el brazo gracias a mis poderes psíquicos de curación, e inmediatamente le pregunté —¿Ya te sientes mejor, Vassili Kun?— y el solo asintió tocándose el brazo; el dolor se había ido, pero antes de irnos Nos aseguramos de no dejar rastro de esta pelea en las memorias de los porros. Y solo después de eso, salimos de la escuela".

Del diario de Edward Mc Kraken

13/Agosto/2002

Coyoacán, Mexico D.F.

"Hoy fue un día agotador: Los porros tomaron la escuela por casi dos horas, y en ese periodo lograron meter al auditorio a profesores y trabajadores docentes. Doy gracias a Dios que Iván y Athena tuvieron el valor y el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a los porros. Tal vez Iván no crea que estos grupos vandálicos no eran muy organizaos, sin embargo, no se le puede descartar la posibilidad que esta solo fuese una célula de algo más grande, puesto que luego nos enteramos que solo iban tras los Maestros, porque la mayoría de los alumnos lograron escapar".

"Cambiando de tema, me sorprendió oír las facultades curativas de Athena, ¡Simplemente son extraordinarias! Una chica excepcional y con un alto sentido de justicia, que al parecer, ella e Iván se han identificado profundamente, después de este día. Luego de haber acabado el sitio porro, los profesores cerraron la escuela y reanudarían clases hasta mañana".


	7. ¡¡¡LA HERMANDAD VS AVENGERS!

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

Capitulo 5: Caos en Manhattan: ¡LA HERMANDAD VS AVENGERS!

DISCLAIMER: Los siguientes PERSONAJES, pertenecen a Marvel Comics

Del Periódico: The Daily Bugle:

14/agosto/2002 Manhattan NY.

"¿La Hermandad Mutante En Manhattan?"

Por Ben Urich:

"El Director De S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Fury, en conferencia de prensa, desmintió los fuertes rumores que han circulado en Nueva York, desde las últimas semanas respecto a la presencia de la organización criminal conocida como la Hermandad Mutante, catalogada como organización terrorista nivel 5; no obstante pese a que el Director Fury descarto estos rumores, los reportes del departamento de policía de Nueva York advierten sobre posibles golpes por parte de esta organización criminal, la cual se ha opuestos a las recientes políticas Anti Mutantes surgidas directamente desde Washington".

"En conclusión, mientras que la Policía de nueva York alerta a la ciudadanía sobre un potencial ataque por parte de terroristas Mutantes, S.H.I.E.L.D. encubre el asunto, negándolo categóricamente para calmar a la población civil, en las vísperas de las elecciones para gobernador y la renovación de gran parte del senado del Estado. La seguridad nacional, se ha demostrado que fue relegada de importancia por la estabilidad política del estado de Nueva York. Sobre todo, intentando calmar el ambiente generado por las iniciativas anti mutantes revisadas en el senado".

Manhattan, Nueva York, USA.

21/ Agosto/2002 19:00

Una semana después, Nick Fury admitió públicamente la presencia de la hermandad Mutante, por lo cual, Nueva York entró en alerta máxima, y no era para menos: los principales miembros de La Hermandad Mutante, son:

-Magneto/Erik Lensherr: Líder. Alias: El Amo del Magnetismo. Tiene poderes electromagnéticos, lo cual le da el control de los campos magnéticos del planeta, por lo cual, mereció el título: "El mutante vivo más poderoso del planeta". Inteligente y peligroso.

-Mystique/Raven Darkholme: Segunda al mando y brazo derecho de Magneto. Poderes metamorfos. Puede manipular y alterar su cuerpo para duplicar a cualquier humano, mutante o ser de forma humanoide de cualquier sexo, duplicar con gran precisión el modelo de retina, las huellas digitales y el tono de las cuerdas vocales. Su poder le concede factor de curación acelerada. Especialidad en infiltración, y logística.

-Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff. Hijo de Magneto. Poderes: velocidad superhumana. Encargado de la seguridad de su padre, además de recabar información entre los grupos mutantes. Ex-Vengador.

Ellos son los jefes principales de La Hermandad Mutante. Solo después de The hand, e HYDRA, son la organización criminal más peligrosa a nivel mundial. Su objetivo principal: la liberación de los mutantes de la opresión humana.

09:15 PM

Central Park

En el Museo de Historia Natural, Mystique, caracterizada de turista, se infiltró en el baño de mujeres, y sale como una guardia de seguridad que había noqueado. Después se comunicó por radio con Quicksilver. —/Área despejada, Cambio/— Raven le dio la clave a Pietro para que este y su padre, Magneto entrasen al inmueble y que Juggernaut —Cain Marko— vigilara en caso que llegasen visitas inesperadas…

—Recuerda Caín: los X Men siguen en Egipto, y el equipo del Doctor Richards se encuentra en la zona negativa; si los Avengers o S.H.I.E.L.D. llegan, avísanos inmediatamente, ¿Entiendes?— le dijo secamente al corpulento e imparable hermanastro de Xavier. Marko solo se dedico a asentar, mientras que esperaba en la entrada en la puerta principal

— ¿Algún problema Magnus?— le preguntó Mystique al notarlo distraído —no es nada, solo tengo un raro presentimiento— Magneto vuelve al plan, ordenando a Quicksilver —Pietro, ¿Ya sabes donde tenemos que buscar?— le preguntó con severidad, Mientras que este le contesto con jactancia y orgullo:

—No te preocupes, ¡Conmigo y Juggernaut, no podrán derrotarnos!—Magneto decidió ignorarlo y Mystique le miraba con pena —Como sea, puedes empezar con la sala de antropología, empieza por ahí, Mientras Mystique y yo revisamos el sótano y el Ático respectivamente—añadió rápidamente

—¡Olvídalo Pietro! Acompañare a tu padre, mientras tanto, revisa el almacén y el vestíbulo— después de esto se dirigía con Magneto, silencioso, mientras que la leal Mystique le escoltaba su encuentro con su destino.

Dentro de la sala de Antropología, en la sección del Antiguo Egipto, Magneto y Mystique buscaron en la exhibición: entre las piezas se encontraban vasijas sagradas, reproducciones de murales y estatuas de antiguas divinidades, pero nada que llamase la atención de aquel par de mutantes. En eso, Mystique le preguntó —No lo entiendo Erik, ¿Por qué buscas una antigüedad egipcia? Somos mutantes, nadie nos puede derrotar— A lo que Magneto solo se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

—Es cierto, más no significa que seamos invencibles, mucho menos nos garantiza la vida— Hizo una breve pausa mientras revisaba cuidadosamente cada objeto de la exhibición —¡EUREKA! Lo encontramos, este objeto es lo único que buscamos, pero necesitamos tomar algunas cosas más para evitar sospechas— Con sus poderes Magnéticos, el mutante logra liberar de la vitrina un cetro de oro, de unos 10 kg de peso y 1.50 de largo, con incrustaciones de rubíes y en la parte superior de este cetro se encontraba uno de los símbolos más sagrados del antiguo Egipto: el Ankh, la cruz anzada, con una esmeralda en el lugar donde va el ovalo de la parte superior del Ankh.

En ese momento, Juggernaut vigilaba el callejón de la entrada trasera del museo, donde observó la calle de la entrada trasera sin crear sospechas. Repentinamente, se escuchó la alarma del museo

¡RING!—La alarma se escuchó cinco calles de radio, la policía no tardaría en llegar y todos sabían lo qué eso significaría: La intervención de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de los Avengers. _—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡El inútil de Pietro lo hizo de nuevo! Los Avengers no tardaran en llegar, debo de regresar a la puerta principal—_ Pensó, sabe que tendrá que aguantar a la policía él solo hasta la llegada a los Avengers o de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En tanto, Magneto y Mystique, volvieron a la planta principal donde esperaron a Pietro, quien explico lo que sucedió—"un guardia se liberó y activo la alarma, lo detuve pero ya fue tarde"—Dijo avergonzado, pero su padre, sin hacerle mucho caso, se limito a ponerse su característico casco anti telepatía, para salir del museo. — ¿Qué pasó Caín?— Le cuestionó, a lo que Juggernaut le contestó —Es solo la policía local, todavía tenemos tiempo antes que lleguen S.H.I.E.L.D. Los Avengers llegaran en menos de 15 minutos— le comentó al mutante.

Inmediatamente, Magneto sale con su casco y traje de batalla puesto: una capa purpura con su característico traje color vino. —¡ESCUCHEN, HOMO SAPIENS! ¡HOY INICIA EL CAMINO DE LA LIBERTAD PARA LOS MUTANTES Y NADIE NOS DETENDRÁ!—Exclamo enérgicamente, mientras los policías neoyorkinos apuntaban con sus armas convencionales. El mutante Magnético se encargó de ello: les arrebato las armas y municiones. Quicksilver y Mystique—en su apariencia original: piel azul y cabello rojo con su característico vestido blanco— tomaron las armas y las municiones, mientras que Juggernaut, quien portaba orgulloso su casco color negro, se dirigía rápidamente embistiendo violentamente todas las patrullas, dejándolas inservibles. Inevitablemente, los policías huyeron a Central Park; sabían lo inútil de enfrentarse contra mutantes terroristas solos.

Después, la hermandad Mutante escapó, mientras Magneto levantaba las patrullas policiacas, cuando los agentes de Fury aparecieron para enfrentarlos. Inmediatamente, uno de los oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. les dijo por medio del altavoz—En el Nombre del Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América ¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS!— Eran alrededor de 50 agentes bien armados. Pero antes de reaccionar, Magneto creó una barricada con las patrullas destrozadas, mientras que Juggernaut empezó a tomar los vehículos aledaños y empezó a arrojarlos en contra de los agentes, quienes empezaron a disparar en contra del los Mutantes. Sin embargo sus armas fueron inutilizadas por Quicksilver, quien aprovechó el fuego de cobertura de Mystique para neutralizar a la amenaza de Fury, quien solo observa el desastre: los mutantes terroristas arrasaban y ganaban terreno en dirección hacia el rio Hudson, algo que él no permitiría—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ ¿Dónde están los Avengers cuando se les necesita?!— Gritaba desde el Hellicarrier.

Veinte minutos después de emitirse la alerta, los Avengers interceptaron a la Hermandad en los muelles, cerca del rio Hudson; si conseguían detenerlos el tiempo suficiente, S.H.I.E.L.D. bloquearía todo Nueva York. Los primeros en llegar fueron el Capitán América y Wolverine en sus respectivas motocicletas. Le sigue Tony Stark, con la versión Hulkbuster de la armadura de Iron Man, y desde los aires intentó fallidamente derribar a Magneto con rayos repulsores. Sin embargo, Juggernaut toma un motor de 10 toneladas y lo lanza contra Stark, cayendo en el concreto—¡NO PUEDE SER! /¡CAP! Intercepta a Magneto, ¡Yo Esperare a Janet y a los demás!/—Le dijo al Súper soldado a través del intercomunicador

—/Entendido Tony, Cambio y Fuera/— Entonces le dijo a Wolverine —¡Logan, Magneto no debe salir de Manhattan!— Le dijo mientras este saca sus garras de Adamantium, a fin de prepararse a pelear. Pero nada los preparó para enfrentarse contra una sorpresa: ellos no eran los únicos miembros de la Hermandad: pronto se dieron cuenta que Había más miembros de los esperados: Victor Creed —Sabretooth—, Wade Wilson —Deadpool—, quien tiene dos revólveres apuntándoles a los dos Vengadores. Pero antes que les pudiera disparar, Rogers pudo lanzarle su escudo, lo cual, causo que el mercenario perdiera sus revólveres.

Magneto contempló la batalla entre la hermandad y los Avengers: observó como Iron Man y Jennifer Walters —Vengadora y Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. alias She-Hulk— peleaban contra Juggernaut; como un nuevo episodio sangriento se escribía entre Wolverine y Sabretooth, mientras Deadpool y el Capitán América pelearon mano a mano. Mientras contemplaba desde los aires la confrontación, vio desde lo lejos el símbolo de batalla de los Avengers: El Quinjet. Magneto lo desactivo. Wasp, Hawkeye, y Black Panther salieron antes que se desplomase.

—¡TRÁGATE ESTO MAGNETO!— Exclamó Barton mientras atacó con flechas explosivas, las cuales no fueron problema para el mutante, quien las redirigió contra Iron Man. —Los Humanos y sus primitivas armas— se dijo para sí mismo El amo del Magnetismo.

¡BOOM!—Luego del impacto, el humo se despejó, dejando ver que la armadura de Stark estaba casi ilesa, gracias a que la versión Hulkbuster era más resistente de lo normal, y a sus escudos repulsores, mientras que el resto de los Avengers logran salvarse gracias a la ayuda de Wasp y de Iron Man. Luego de dejar a sus compañeros a salvo, regresó a pelear contra Juggernaut quien tuvo una pelea bastante pareja contra She-Hulk.

¡PIETRO, QUE DEADPOOL NOS SAQUE DE AQUÍ, S.H.I.E.L.D. NO TARDA EN LLEGAR!— Ordenó rápidamente, vislumbrando el Hellicarrier a lo alto, seguido de varios helicópteros. No tardarán más de cinco minutos en arribar—Marko, ¡BUSCA UNA DISTRACCIÓN!— Le advirtió a Juggernaut, a fin de mantener ocupados a los vengadores y no le estorbasen su escape

Entonces Juggernaut atacó a Stark, esta vez con un automóvil en llamas, Stark lo esquivó, al igual que Jennifer, pero ellos no eran el objetivo, sino un buque el cual estaba en llamas luego del impacto y la explosión del automóvil. Se fueron inmediatamente a controlar el incendio. Eso lo aprovecharon Juggernaut y el resto de los mutantes de Magneto. Deadpool usa su habilidad de teletransportarse para llevarse a la Hermandad de aquel sitio. Algunos de los vengadores, como Wolverine, Wasp, Hawkeye, terminaron noqueados por los combates. Iron Man y She-Hulk se encargan del incendio en el buque, los demás se encargan de evacuar el puerto en caso de explosión.


	8. THE BULLETA S RETURN

CAPITULO 6:

THE BULLETA´S RETURN

DISCLAIMER #6: BULLETA/BABY BONNIE HOOD. Pertenece a Capcom.

DOCTOR DOOM y Latveria pertenecen a Marvel comics.

Iván Koslov es un personaje (OC) original, por lo cual, me pertenece.

"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre".

Friedrich Nietzsche

Penitenciaria Nacional #1, Sección Femenil

Belgrado, República Serbia

Varios meses atrás

Del Diario de Bulleta Bonnie Hood:

5/Mayo/2002

_"Solo faltan tres días"_

_Tres años llevo pudriéndome en esta maldita cárcel, mientras podría darme la gran vida en un paraíso fiscal del Caribe, sin embargo ese maldito oficial ruso destrozó mi negocio con la OTAN. _

_Y no conforme con ello, el hijo de puerca me disparó con mi propio revolver—tarde varios meses en recuperarme—. Y para colmo de males, me entregó al gobierno serbio, donde pasé las peores tres semanas de mi vida, sobreviviendo a las brutales torturas, a salvajes golpizas —las mismas que yo ejercía a los civiles serbios capturados por la OTAN— y a los interminables interrogatorios. De mi juicio no quiero acordarme: les tomó tres días encontrarme culpable de crímenes de guerra y crímenes contra la Humanidad. Finalmente, me sentenciaron oficialmente a la pena capital y en tres días intentaran ejecutarme._

_Sinceramente, odio a estos malnacidos, tanto o más de lo que ellos me odian, pero no los culpo, es un trabajo que nadie quiere hacer y eso lo respeto, mas no significa que me guste. Pero, de todas las personas que odio debo resaltar a una, ese seria a ese maldito ruso de porra: El capitán Koslov. El muy bastardo no solo mató a toda mi unidad, sino que fue el primero en derrotarme en una pelea. Anticipó todos mis movimientos además de darme una golpiza que ni una buena borrachera me hará olvidar. Pero lo odio por sobre todas las cosas por permitir que uno de sus subordinados haya asesinado a mi amado perro, el único ser que en verdad me ha importado. Por eso no me importa cuánto tarde o cuanto me cueste, le jure que me vengaría. _

Sección femenil 7/Mayo/2002

11:00 Pm

El escándalo en la prisión era enorme: la sección femenil esta vuelta loca; no todos los días en la prisión más importante de Belgrado, se ejecutaba la pena de muerte de una mujer, y menos de una criminal de guerra que estuvo toda su reclusión en aislamiento por razones de seguridad nacional.

Los guardias estaban nerviosos: el hecho de permanecer en aislamiento por tres años, eso no significaba que dejase de ser peligrosa. En la prisión, circulaban muchos rumores sobre la reclusa BBH-037836-00: Algunos dicen que asesinó a civiles serbios y albaneses durante la guerra de los Balcanes hace tres años, y por su fama, se ganó el alias: _"Das Roten Hauben_", La capucha roja en alemán, por la cantidad de sangre que derramó y cubrió de rojo una caperuza. Otros cuentan que la caperuza ya era roja, y que usaba la capa debido a una obsesión que tuvo del famoso cuento de hadas, Caperucita Roja. El resto cuenta que usaba la caperuza para cubrir las heridas de los abusos de su padrastro quien asesinó a la persona que más amaba: su abuela; y tiempo después, asesinaría a su padrastro en un acto de venganza, y conservaba la capucha como un trofeo de guerra.

Sea cual sea el origen, su fama de mercenaria y asesina implacable de ultra derecha en Europa central, fue tal que llegó a los oídos de la OTAN, quien la contrató para hacer el trabajo sucio que el gobierno albanes se negaba a hacer: Iniciar la guerra contra Serbia, además de dar un pretexto a la OTAN de intervenir militarmente. Su rol en la guerra fue capturar potenciales objetivos civiles que pudiesen ser agentes secretos serbios, o albaneses que estaban contrarios a la intervención del Atlántico Norte, torturarlos para sacar información, y posteriormente, desaparecerlos. Pero su negocio se acabó cuando fue capturada por un agente encubierto del gobierno Ruso: el capitán Iván Koslov. Luego de una feroz pelea fue completamente derrotada. Después, Iván la entregó al gobierno serbio, quien la condenó a muerte, no sin antes torturarla con sus mismos tormentos, los cuales dejan a la Inquisición como aficionados. Los guardias estaban ante las puertas de su celda, el nerviosismo corría por sus cuerpos, al estremecerse de ver la celda de la condenada, y más de recordar su nombre: Bulleta.

Narración: Bulleta Bonnie Hood

11:30 PM

"_Acababa de comer mi pavo envinado al horno relleno de trufas y arándanos, al cual acompañe con una excelente botella de vino tinto château cosecha 1874. Fue la mejor comida que he probado, mejor que la porquería que me servían durante estos tres años. Además de fumar un puro traído de La Habana, como me gustan. Pero en cuanto acabe de cenar y también de terminarme el puro, llegaron por mí. Podía oler su miedo, y eso más que la cena y el puro, me encanta, no puedo describir más que como éxtasis, la sensación que sentía al sentir el miedo y el odio que generaba". _

_"Al notar mi sonrisa se asustaron, y en represalia, me golpearon con sus macanas, pero más que intimidarme, me causaba un extraño y delicioso placer: el miedo que yo les infundía me excitaba, no los golpes. Luego me ataron pies y manos, además de amordazarme. Cuando me sacaron de mi celda, escuché como el resto de las reclusas me aclamaba, como si fuese una estrella de Rock, lo cual no me importaba realmente."_

_"Al llegar al patíbulo, eran casi las 12 de la noche: la mágica hora del terror. La única hora en que los deseos más oscuros se vuelven realidad. En uno de los balcones de la prisión, estaban varios funcionarios del gobierno serbio, el embajador ruso en Serbia, y algunos de los infelices que torturé hace tres años. No me han olvidado, y dudo mucho menos, después de esta noche. Finalmente, apareció el director de la prisión y mi abogado, pagado por la OTAN. Es la primera vez en tres años que lo veo. Fue entonces cuando lo noté: Koslov no estaba allí. El responsable de mis peores años de mi vida no vino a mi ejecución; me alegra que no me haya visto en este estado, sin embargo esto me decepciona."_

_"Después de presentarme, leyeron en serbio mi sentencia: por cometer crímenes de guerra contra ciudadanos civiles serbios y albaneses, y por crímenes contra la humanidad, seria condenada a la horca hasta la muerte. Después lo dijeron en alemán, y cuando terminaron, el director expresó la frase: Dios todopoderoso se apiade de tu alma. Antes de ponerme la soga al cuello, me preguntaron mi última voluntad. No dije una sola palabra". _

_"Uno de los guardias se encargo de ponerme la vieja soga, sin ver que estaba podrida. La plataforma del cadalso no había sido usada en más de 10 años, cuando se colgó a un bosnio por terrorismo. Luego de ponerme la soga al cuello, me cubrieron la cara con una bolsa de patatas, sin mencionar el hecho que me desataron las manos. Para ser honesta, fue justo en el momento que estaba debajo de la trampilla, cuando me paso la idea de morir, que me di cuenta que mi vida era un asco. Momentos después el guardia abrió la trampilla"_

_"Mi cuello no se rompió con la caída, y sentí como se me acababa el aire, pero pocos momentos después escuche una explosión: apenas podía ver en aquella noche. No puse atención, peleaba por mi vida contra una cuerda. La asfixia me quitaba el aliento y cada intento de zafarme lo empeoraba. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de perder la consciencia, la cuerda se reventó y caí al suelo casi inconsciente."_

Dos horas después…

_"Desperté luego de unas horas, seguía con la ropa de la prisión pero ya no estaba en mi celda, más bien en un cuarto oscuro que no reconocía. Después me di cuenta que esto no era la prisión: estaba en una habitación decorada al estilo latveriano. Me di cuenta sobre todo en el mal gusto de Dr. Doom en el uso excesivo del verde, además de varias armaduras con su máscara. En estos momentos deseaba volver a la prisión: prefiero luchar con una cuerda podrida rodeando mi cuello, a tratar con un verdadero cretino que te da órdenes ridículas y que además tiene la horrible costumbre de dar mala paga. Hace unos años trabajaba para este malnacido." _

_"Al salir de la habitación, todo resulto peor: el mal gusto del cretino imperaba: colores fríos dominados por el verde, gris y el negro, decorados con mascaras y capuchas esmeraldas en el pasillo, el cual me condujo al lobby. Cuando llegue allí, supe en el sitio donde extrañamente di a parar: la embajada latveriana en Serbia. Inmediatamente, un monitor se encendió y apareció el latveriano_"

—"Bienvenida a mi embajada en Serbia, señorita Bulleta"—Me dijo el muy hipócrita en tono burlón. Mientras que uno de los trabajadores me sirvió un delicioso vino tinto florentino. —"veo que le encantó el vino que le han servido, al igual que el que tomó en su cena"— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se enteró de mi cena en la prisión? No me gusto como sonó.

—Déjese de formalidades Von Doom, si quiere que trabaje para usted, primero hablemos del dinero que me debe— "Le reclamé bastante indignada, a lo que Doom manteniendo su arrogante tono bulón siguió con su patético intento de contratarme"— En ese caso, debería considerar la deuda por sus servicios pagados cuando envié a mis creaciones a salvarla de estos bárbaros serbios. Sin embargo, si considera que no es forma de pago, creo que debería volver al cadalso— "me contesto con algo de seriedad, con lo cual, deje de reclamar cualquier deuda pendiente con el muy necio".

—¡De acuerdo Doom! Estamos a mano. ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu embajada, sabiendo que este incidente puede traer represalias por parte del gobierno serbio o de la OTAN?— "le pregunte intrigada, mientras tomaba más vino tinto. Mientras me embriagaba, Doom me explicó que quería de mí: a cambio de dejarme en paz y darme una generosa paga en Dólares americanos, quiere que consiga varias antigüedades del Museo Británico, el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York, de la Biblioteca Nacional de París la biblioteca Nacional de Berlín, el Museo Nacional de Tokyo, y el Museo Nacional de Antropología de México. Acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Después, uno de los empleados me llevó al sótano: ahí me encontré con el mejor arsenal jamás visto: Tome varias granadas de fragmentación, cuchillos de caza, pistolas automáticas, y mi favorita, una ametralladora corta, además de grandes cantidades de munición y provisiones. Al salir de la armería me encontré con una gran sorpresa: los robots de Doom trajeron mi canasta y mi capa roja. Había renacido con toda mi pasada gloria: ¡HUMANIDAD, BULLETA HA VUELTO! ¡KOSLOV, PREPÁRATE PARA MI VENGANZA!"


	9. Kusanagi No Tsuguri

ATHENA ASAMIYA: EL GUANTELETE DEL INFINITO

Una historia de: Ramsés II

México DF, 2011-2013

CAPITULO 7:

LA ENCRUCIJADA DE LA KATANA KUSANAGI

"No digas: es imposible. Di: no lo he hecho todavía."

Proverbio japonés

DISCLAIMER: Athena Asamiya Pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

El resto de los personajes mencionados en este capítulo, son (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

5 meses después…

Del diario de Edward Mc Kraken:

1/Septiembre/2002

"Han pasado casi tres semanas del inicio de clases y han sucedido cosas importantes y extrañas: por un lado, el consejo escolar identifico a algunos líderes porriles, responsables de la agresión, como estudiantes de la preparatoria y decidió expulsarlos. Por otro lado, oficialmente la directiva de la escuela desconoció los hechos en los cuales Iván, Athena y yo liberamos a la directiva escolar, que estuvo cautiva en el auditorio. Esto es muy sospechoso si alguien me pregunta"…

"Mientras tanto, Athena se volvió la chica más popular de la escuela, esto es debido a varias cosas: se volvió capitana del equipo voleibol, debido a que ha demostrado aptitudes para este deporte —Muy a pesar de su tabaquismo—. En segundo lugar, entro al coro de la escuela, del cual había conseguido el puesto de solista. Por otro lado, Iván consiguió entrar a la selección de Soccer de la escuela, además de haber fundado un club de Ajedrez".

"Yo me he ocupado de seguir estudiando, el sistema escolar de las preparatorias no da tiempo para descansar; por esa razón, solamente me he unido al club de ajedrez y al coro. Honestamente, no he encontrado tiempo para los deportes".

Ciudad de México, 5/septiembre/2002

Metro Balderas, línea 3, 12:00 PM

Tres estudiantes de preparatoria salieron a los andenes de la estación Balderas, esperaban pacientemente que la gente saliera a la superficie, o en su defecto, hacer el cambio a la línea 1. Una vez que salieron del metro, se dirigieron a la Biblioteca México. Ahí se encontraron con sus compañeros de clase, los hermanos Velázquez: Ignacio y Tlacaélel. Los tres estudiantes son: Athena Asamiya, La princesa de Osaka, quien llevaba una camisa corta sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados y llevaba una bolsa de mano de color purpura. El segundo es Iván Koslov El guardián de Belgrado, con una playera de la UNAM y unos pantalones negros, gafas de sol y una mochila mediana y rojinegra; y finalmente Edward Chessmaster Mc Kraken, quien llevaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón de cuero y una playera de color verde con la leyenda _"Kiss me, I´m Irish"_ la cual abochornaba al irlandés, además de ser la burla de Athena durante el viaje en el metro.

—¿Porque se tardaron tanto?— Les pregunto Ignacio bastante indignado, a lo que Iván le contestó —Tuvimos que recoger a Edward, además que Athena quiso un capuchino de Coyoacán— a lo que Athena interrumpió —¡No exageres, Vassili!— A lo que el ruso contestó —Ok. Además perdimos media hora por un retardo en el metro— Declaró ante la mirada incrédula de los Velázquez —Bueno, lo que importa es que llegaron los tres, vamos a dar una vuelta en el Tianguis*, y luego pasamos a la biblioteca— Dijo finalmente Ignacio, a fin de evitar perder tiempo en explicaciones.

Poco después, Athena observaba atentamente, el paisaje del tianguis de La ciudadela: le impresionó la arquitectura del edificio de principios del siglo XIX; uno de los edificios más importantes del paisaje metropolitano. Todo esto le recordó el cambio de vida que hizo al llegar a la capital mexicana: en Osaka, su vida consistió en fiestas, conciertos, visitas a centros comerciales, y también, la soledad que la abrumaba, y que desaparecía por unos momentos en cuanto ella cantaba. Cantar es lo único que de verdad extraña de su anterior vida en Japón. En eso, observa una guitarra eléctrica, semi-nueva, color purpura con toques de azul. Para Athena era claro una cosa en ese momento, que esa guitarra llevaba su nombre.

En otra parte, Iván buscaba un globo terráqueo económico para decorar su cuarto. Sus hábitos financieros son estrictos, ya que depende económicamente de becas estudiantiles, además de trabajar medio tiempo en un restaurante ruso. Ahora que su situación residencial y económica se ha estabilizado, es el momento de ahorrar para visitar a su madre en Moscú para navidad. Finalmente compra un globo terráqueo mediano, que incluyo un morral de cuero de buena calidad, por solo $200.00 pesos.

Edward, por su parte, buscaba un regalo para su hermana Julia, quien cumple años la siguiente semana: había pensado en un celular nuevo, pero no tenía suficiente dinero, así que buscaba discos compactos de la banda favorita de su hermana: Nirvana. Solo esperaba que le alcanzara para comprar por lo menos un álbum original.

— ¿$200 Pesos por este álbum semi nuevo? ¡Es un abuso!— exclamó el irlandés, cuando escuchó el precio del álbum doble. Edward vio el mismo álbum en una tienda departamental en $125 Pesos. Pero el vendedor le dijo que esa era una edición especial. Edward solo lo ignoró y se fue a otro puesto. Inmediatamente, se encuentra con Athena, quien regateaba con desesperación con el dueño de la guitarra —Edward por favor préstame 100 pesos y te pagare en una semana—le Propuso Athena, a lo que Edward rápidamente le contestó —¡ESPERA ATHENA! ¿Para que necesitas tanto dinero?— A lo que la nipona solo se limitó a mostrarle la guitarra, la cual impresionó a Edward —¡Solo necesito $100 más para comprar el paquete completo: Guitarra estuche y amplificador por solo $1000 pesos!— Pero antes que Edward pudiera hablar, Iván llegó con ellos, avisándoles que era hora de ir a la biblioteca.

—Athena, Edward, vamos a la biblioteca, necesito devolver los libros hoy o ustedes me pagan la multa de retardo— Pero Athena se negaba a irse —Espérame, ¡Necesito comprar esa guitarra! Por cierto ¿Puedes prestarme 100 Pesos?— a lo que un fastidiado Iván le propuso —Athena, tengo una idea: si te compro la guitarra, nos dices a que dedicabas cuando vivías en Osaka, ¿Es un trato?— Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica de Osaka acepto asentando con la cabeza. Gracias a sus habilidades para negociar, el joven siberiano consiguió todo el equipo (con amplificador y estuche) por menos de $500 pesos, lo que sorprendió a Edward, y dejó muy emocionada a Athena. Pero para Iván, quien era cuidadoso con el dinero, era más importante conocer a aquella chica de Osaka que cualquier cosa. Athena le parecía interesante, además que si hay algo que le fascina a Iván, son los misterios que llegan a envolver las vidas de algunas personas.

En tanto Edward intrigado, le preguntó a su amigo ruso —Iván ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Mientras el siberiano toma un locker en la entrada de la biblioteca, y tomando tres libros que había en su mochila: _Critica de la Razón Pura_ de Kant en alemán, _Crimen y castigo_ de Dostoievski en ruso, y _El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de La Mancha_. —Es hora de cambiar _El paquete_, por lo pronto deja tus cosas en el locker, voy a guardar la guitarra de Athena— le comentó finalmente el siberiano mientras se encargaba de prevenir que su Amiga nipona haga un desastre.

Y así, Iván devuelve a tiempo los libros en la recepción de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto Athena estaba aburrida, observando los estantes y anaqueles interminables de libros que apenas si entiende, puesto que, si bien entiende y habla perfectamente el español, se le complica leer y entender el alfabeto latino. Edward e Ignacio buscaban libros de Historia, su profesor les había dejado buscar información acerca de la Guerra civil española. En tanto, Iván, Athena y Tlacaélel, se dirigen a la sección más restringida de la biblioteca: el fondo reservado. —Athena, ahora más que nunca, necesito que confíes en mí, como yo confió en ti al revelarte lo que oculté hace meses en esta biblioteca— dijo el ruso con seriedad, cuando controló las mentes de los empleados. Y una vez que Iván terminó de trabajar con las mentes —que no fue difícil por la debilidad mental de algunos trabajadores— entraron a la sección del fondo reservado.

Narración: Athena Asamiya

Fondo reservado 12:45 PM.

"Al entrar en aquel lugar, me di cuenta que estaba lleno de polvo, además que la iluminación del lugar le daba una atmosfera aterradora; por eso Tlacaélel*-San nos dio cubrebocas desechables, y encendió las luces. Esperamos a Vassili en las mesas de consulta, mientras Tlacaélel-San, puso su morral en la mesa y saco una revista sobre El sacrificio Humano en la época prehispánica. Tomé unos parches de nicotina mientras esperaba con paciencia. Minutos después, Vassili regresó con una caja negra cuadrada, forrada de plomo, pesada y difícil de manejar y debía pesar alrededor de 10 kilos".

—"Athena, antes de abrir la caja, quiero saber una cosa, y te la pregunto por qué considero que existe la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para no tener que explorar tu mente en busca de respuestas"— hizo una pausa y me formulo su primer pregunta, sacando una grabadora de cinta magnética — ¿Por qué abandonaste tu hogar en Osaka?—"Esa fue la pregunta más difícil de contestar, pero la franqueza de Iván fue lo único que me motivo a decirle de la soledad que me abrumó durante el último año, y de cómo escapé de aquel infierno hace casi seis meses. Vassili Escuchó cada palabra con atención, mientras observaba mi rostro, previamente guardó sus gafas de sol, además de poder sentir su mirada penetrante, como si fuese una navaja al rojo vivo cortando hielo solido. Eso me incomodó, pero también me dio cierta confianza como si Vassili fuese un niño en espera de un cuento".

"¿Por qué tus padres te metieron a un internado?"—A lo que le contesté brevemente —Por que le di a mi ex novio, la paliza de su vida y lo envié al hospital en estado de coma— hice una breve pausa y continúe —Además de echar a perder mi carrera de cantante de J-POP— Al oír esto, Iván arqueó la ceja; al parecer le sorprendió que fuese cantante en mi país —"Bueno Athena, no voy a juzgarte, y lamento las molestias que causaron mis preguntas; en serio, no quise ser impertinente en algo tan intimo. En fin, solo tengo una pregunta más: ¿Conoces el clan Kusanagi?"— Sin pensarlo dos veces, le respondí —tuve varias peleas hace casi un año con el heredero del clan: Kyo Kusanagi. Le patee el trasero a ese bastardo varias veces— en ese momento y con su mano izquierda Vassili tomó la caja dejándola sobre la mesa.

—"Bueno, espero que también sepas que es esto"— cuando abrió la caja, me di cuenta porque tanto misterio: Esa caja contiene una de las reliquias más valiosas de Japón: Kusanagi no tsurugi, la legendaria Katana Kusanagi —No puede ser, Vassili por favor dime la verdad, ¿Como la conseguiste?— le pregunte muy alterada, me encontraba con uno de los tesoros imperiales de Japón, y antes que dijese algo, me interrumpió —"Para ser más claros: esta Katana no es una copia, ni una réplica. Es la katana Kusanagi original, la tome de la residencia de Tokyo y me tomó dos horas entrar y salir de la mansión"— al terminar de explicarme como robó uno de los tesoros más importantes de la Historia de Japón, me quedé sorprendida, y armándome de valor tuve que reclamarle:

—Bueno Vassili Kun, no sé cómo empezar esto, así que voy a iniciar con preguntarte: ¿Qué pasó en tu mente para robar uno de los tesoros más valiosos de mi país en una mansión que está más cuidada que la residencia del Emperador?—Le pregunte completamente alterada, pero él siguió con una serenidad que llegó a perturbarme. Luego de un momento de silencio que empezó a incomodarme, cuando empecé a recobrar la calma, hice una petición —Vassili-Kun, esa katana nos va a atraer la ira del clan Kusanagi, y por lo que más quieras, espero que devuelvas la Kusanagi no tsurugi, antes que alguien de nosotros resulte afectado— cuando termine, todavía sentía la aguda mirada de mi amigo ruso sobre mí. Hasta que finalmente tomó la palabra

—"Lo siento Athena, pero no pienso devolver la Katana; porque si lo hago, los Kusanagi nos van a joder. Si, oíste bien, van a jodernos y como no tienes idea"—tomo una breve pausa y prosiguió—"En especial porque ellos tienen poder político en Japón. Al revelarte que tengo esta espada, no solo me pongo en peligro, también a Edward, Ignacio y sus familias, y por supuesto que a ti, pero en verdad que esa no fue mi intención, pero si no te dijera esto, tarde o temprano te enterarías y no me perdonarías que no haya confiado en ti"— En el acto, Vassili tomo el morral que Tlacaélel-San dejó en la mesa: Era un contador de Geiger —" Antes que vayas a decir algo, déjame explicarte porque esta Katana no puede volver a Japón: en primer lugar, la hoja de esta katana está formada por una aleación que la hace una perfecta conductora, no solo de electricidad, sino casi cualquier tipo de energía existente en el Planeta. Estoy casi seguro que está compuesta por acero japonés y Vibranio"— a continuación encendió el contador, y al pasarlo por la espada, se elevó la lectura de radiación a niveles más altos que Hiroshima, Nagasaki, e incluso que Chernobyl.

—"En segundo lugar, toda la espada emite grandes cantidades de radiación, como si fuese un gran isotopo radioactivo inestable; pero a diferencia de éstos, es que aquí no hay decaimiento, es más, el flujo de radiación parece constante, sin contar el hecho que no hemos establecido el origen de la radiactividad"—en ese momento me di cuenta del peligro que representaba esa espada, pero aún seguía sin entender completamente la actitud de Vassili-Kun —"Sin embargo, sabemos de buena mano que, hasta que la tomamos de la mansión Kusanagi, la katana no ha sido expuesta a ningún tipo de radiación"— después de mostrarme la radiación emitida de la Katana, apagó el aparato, y volvió a tomar la palabra:

—"Finalmente, y suponiendo que te habrás dado cuenta, la Katana estaba desenvainada, debido a que la vaina está hecha principalmente de Plomo. El plomo evitaría detectar los niveles de radiación en la hoja de la katana. Tenemos hipótesis de que causa esta radiación, pero sinceramente necesitamos más información para estar seguros. Y si La familia Kusanagi se entera de nuestra investigación, no habrá poder que los detenga. Por eso, esta katana se quedara en México hasta que terminen los estudios". — dijo finalmente.

"Después escuchar a Vassili hablar, me di cuenta que mi vida cambiara radicalmente, ya que la firmeza en su decisión, está basada en su investigación y la información que ha recabado; podrá ser cierta o errónea, pero en el mes que llevó de conocerlo, de algo que puedo estar segura, es que Vassili nunca toma una decisión a la ligera. Y más allá de toda inteligencia, es un sentimiento de seguridad, que en aquel momento transmitía con claridad. Lo que me perturbo un poco fue su completa honestidad, que otros interpretarían como cinismo. Pero entonces me surgió una duda que debía ser aclarada."

—Entonces Vassili por la honestidad que tuviste conmigo, por favor contéstame lo siguiente: ¿Qué planeas hacer con la katana una vez que termines de estudiarla? Es obvio que cualquier cosa que pase en tu investigación, no vas a cambiar de opinión—Pregunte con algo de resignación sin saber que iba a contestarme, pero sin demora, mi amigo ruso dijo—"No tengo idea, hasta que termine la investigación, pero serás la primera en saberlo"—al terminar de contestarme, Vassili envainó la katana y la depositó en la caja de plomo.

"Hasta ahora creía que Vassili era el clásico Chico problemático, quien es ayudado por sus amigos en cuestiones académicas y disfruta de deportes y de vez en cuando de una que otra pelea contra pandilleros, lo cual para mí, no lo hacía algo extraordinario. Pero Ahora me doy cuenta de varias cosas: es más inteligente de lo que aparenta; disciplinado casi como un soldado, persistente y firme en su opinión. Pero también un poco arrogante, obstinado y un poco paranoico; pero algo que me agrada bastante de Vassili Kun y me hace respetarlo por sobre sus virtudes y defectos, es su absoluto sentido de lealtad con sus amigos, y la honestidad que tuvo conmigo con un asunto tan delicado. Y no sé si el piense lo mismo de mi pero hay algo de enigmático, que me parece interesante."

Narración: Iván Koslov

Sala de consulta general. 1:15 PM

"Luego de restablecer las mentes de los empleados de la biblioteca, sacar la katana, y esperar a que Tlacaélel guardara el contador; tanto él, como Athena y yo, nos reunimos con Edward e Ignacio, quienes terminaron de investigar para su trabajo de La guerra civil española, sacando prestados varios libros sobre el tema. Athena seguía consternada y eso era lógico; pero a pesar de todo, seguía entusiasmada con su nueva guitarra, además de agradecerme por la guitarra por medio de telepatía, lo cual me resultó confortable. Luego de un rato de espera, nos fuimos en la camioneta del hermano mayor de Ignacio, Ramón, quien nos recogió de la biblioteca y dejando nuestras cosas en la camioneta: La Katana Kusanagi y la guitarra de Athena. De Ahí nos fuimos a Chapultepec, donde pasamos el resto del día en la feria."

[CONTINUARA...]

Notas  
*Algunas palabras de origen Nahuatl Pueden ser de dificil pronunciación en el idioma Japónes. Por eso se le dificulta a Athena, el Nombre de Tlacaelel. con el tiempo dominara el nombre sin dificultad.


	10. Golpes inocentes

ATHENA ASAMIYA Y LA HERMANDAD MUTANTE

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

CAPITULO 10:

"GOLPES INOCENTES: ATHENA VS EDWARD"

_"Me levanto Hoy:_

_Por medio del poder del cielo: la luz del Sol, el brillo de la Luna, esplendor del fuego, rapidez del rayo, ligereza del viento, profundidad de los mares, firmeza de la Tierra, solidez de la roca"…_

Fragmento de La coraza de San Patricio.

Oración católica de origen irlandesa

DISCLAIMER: Athena Asamiya Pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

El resto de los personajes mencionados en este capítulo, son (OC) originales, por lo cual, me pertenecen.

15/Octubre/2002

Ciudad de México, 4:00 P.M.

Athena Asamiya, princesa de Osaka, la chica más popular de la preparatoria de Coyoacán, iba de camino a la casa McKraken para visitar a su amigo Edward, quien salió temprano de la clase de Física, al ser el primero en terminar el Examen Parcial —Iván lo tomó una semana antes, debido a un repentino viaje que tuvo que hacer— Para suerte de la japonesa, el joven irlandés le ayudó a estudiar con la ayuda de un acordeón —papel doblado discretamente, usado de dos formas: método de estudio, o forma eficiente de hacer trampa en exámenes— Además de tener ayuda extra de sus poderes telépatas.

Al llegar a la casa McKraken, Athena notó que la fachada de la casa estaba pintada de verde esmeralda, amarillo y oro, lo que llamó la atención de la chica nipona. Y desde afuera, pudo ver el campo de hortalizas en las cuales se cultivan calabazas, nabos y patatas. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos hasta que Edward salió a recibir a la Princesa de Osaka.

—Disculpa Athena, estamos preparándonos para el cumpleaños de my brother James, quien viene de visita de Dublín. Además, vamos a cosechar algunas calabazas y nabos para Halloween— Dijo emocionado Edward, a lo que Athena contestó —Bueno no importa, pasemos a la sala— y diciendo esto ambos entraron en la casa McKraken

Era la primera vez que ella entró en aquella casa y era notable la decoración dentro de la residencia McKraken: los interiores de la casa estaban pintados al fresco: Paredes verdes esmeralda, ventanas amplias y piso mixto de duela y porcelana, para mantener fresca la habitación en verano, a la vez de conservar el calor en invierno. La joven mutante notó inmediatamente varios libreros de madera rustica en donde los McKraken disponen de sus colecciones bibliotecarias.

—Edward-Kun, ¿Son tus libros o de tus padres?— le pregunto con curiosidad, a lo que el joven irlandés le contestó —la mayoría son de mis padres, pero los libros que leo y uso se encuentran en mi habitación; por cierto: ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de física?—Le pregunto con seriedad a lo que Athena se desconcertó —Bueno, si te refieres a que como me fue en el examen, me fue genial, y todo gracias a tu ayuda— le respondió al irlandés. Sin embargo, Edward no cambiaba su semblante serio —Sabes a lo que me refiero, no soy telépata para leer tu mente, así que si contéstame ¿Usaste el acordeón que hicimos, o tus poderes telépatas?—Le inquirió el joven McKraken

Athena se encontraba incomoda e indignada, pero sobre todo se le notaba la culpabilidad en el rostro, y algo que no sabía la nipona es que exactamente eso era lo que Edward notaba —¡Ah Por favor Edward! ¿Por quién me tomas?— Inmediatamente, Chessmaster le contestó —Solo di sí o no, tampoco te pongas a la defensiva— Y agrego el irlandés— Además Athena, es un hecho que pasaste el examen, con o sin tus poderes telépatas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— Le aclaro a una tensa Athena, quien había suspirado —¡MUY BIEN! Lo admito, pero solo fue para algunas cosas que no vinieron en el acordeón, tampoco me quise arriesgar con bajas calificaciones ¿Estas contento?— confesó.

Edward Solo atino a cambiar de tema —Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, será mejor prepararnos para el examen de química de la próxima semana: la profesora Ramírez va a ser un dolor de cabeza— dijo con resignación el joven irlandés.

—¡Espera Edward! Creí que podíamos entrenar un poco antes de estudiar; no tengo un entrenamiento decente desde que Vassili-Kun se fue hace casi una semana ¿Qué dices?— a lo que Edward contesto rápidamente —Athena, no soy tan hábil en pelear como tú o Iván, y la verdad, siento que me ves como un saco de arena— Pero agregó el joven McKraken —Sin embargo aceptare entrenar contigo sin telepatía— sentenció el joven McKraken, sabiendo que eso solo nivelará un poco la pelea, a lo que Athena simplemente asintió con un poco de desgano.

Cinco minutos después, en el jardín trasero de la casa McKraken tanto Athena como Chessmaster, calentaban con ejercicios ligeros. Mientras Edward ajustaba sus guantes de Box (Disciplina que domina), Athena hacía ejercicios de estiramiento y sacaba de su mochila su viejo equipo de pelea: Unos guantes de pelea que le había obsequiado Sakura, cuando la visito en Los Ángeles. Antes de iniciar, El irlandés le pregunto a su amiga — ¿Estas lista Athena?— A lo que la nipona le respondió —¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡VEN ACÁ Y DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE!—le ordenó al irlandés.

Mientras tanto, la hermana mayor de Edward, Julia, llegó la casa de sus padres, luego de entregar el avance de su tesis de licenciatura en la Escuela Superior de Ingeniería de Zacatenco. Luego de dos horas de pláticas, y otras dos en el transporte de regreso, por lo que al llegar, se encontraba realmente cansada. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que su hermano Edward había regresado de la preparatoria, pero ignoro por completo a las pertenencias de la chica nipona. Pero antes de dormirse en el sofá, escucho extraños ruidos en el jardín trasero, los cuales más que asustarla, provocaron su furia, puesto que Julia tiene un carácter volátil

—Muy Bien: ¡ ¿QUIÉN ESTA HACIENDO TANTO ESCÁNDALO?!— Al no tener respuesta alguna, se dirigió al jardín trasero, y lo que vio en aquel momento la dejo sorprendida: observó lo que en un principio fue un inofensivo y entrenamiento, en una feroz batalla, en la que Su hermano menor iba irremediablemente perdiendo

Edward estaba totalmente concentrado en la pelea al igual que Athena, quien tiene la ventaja de la velocidad y de la experiencia en pelea, mientras que el joven irlandés tiene de su lado el alto desarrollo de su técnica de pelea y su inteligencia. Pero en esta ocasión, el joven McKraken comprobaría que necesitaría algo más que cerebro para derrotar a una consumada peleadora de artes Marciales.

Narración: Edward McKraken

5:15 PM.

"Ya me había dado cuenta, pero jamás pensé que Athena fuera tan buena peleando, podría decirse que esta al mismo nivel que Iván, Aunque la verdad nunca he tenido la oportunidad de medir fuerzas con mi amigo ruso. Pero a pesar de todo, no deseo ni quiero rendirme, porque también me he dado cuenta que probablemente esta sea una oportunidad valiosa de conocer mis capacidades de peleador. Además, no quiero decepcionar a Athena."

"Pero golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, no importa lo que haga: Athena ha logrado mantenerme a raya, gracias a su velocidad y a su vasta experiencia en peleas. Fue entonces cuando aproveché un pequeño hueco en su defensa: al errar un derechazo que iba directo a mis costillas, y mientras mi brazo izquierdo lo sujeta a base de una llave, Athena intenta zafarse con desesperación, pero la tengo firmemente sujeta y es entonces que tomo mi posición" —¡CELTIC SUPLEX!— "Sin perder el tiempo y con lo que me queda de fuerzas, la tomo de la cintura y, con el apoyo en su brazo derecho, ejecuto el Suplex con un salto hacia atrás, y en el último momento arrojo a Athena al suelo, mientras que yo caí sobre mis espaldas."

"Pero a pesar del Suplex, y también del impacto en el suelo, ¡ATHENA LOGRO LEVANTARSE!" —No puede ser…— "Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que estaba en una situación lamentable, mientras que vi a Athena, sentada cerca del nogal del Jardín, logrando acomodarse el hombro derecho que se le debió dislocar luego de mi suplex, lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fueron palabras de alivio para ambos" —Creo que tuve suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ¿No lo crees?— "Momentos después, me había dado cuenta que mi hermana Julia estaba presente, por suerte nos ayudo a levantarnos, no sin dejar de regañarme mordazmente, no por el hecho de casi matarme con una chica, sino por no haberla dejado descansar por el ruido."

"Gracias a Dios Athena se le ocurrió la idea de convencerla telepáticamente de guardar silencio sobre el asunto. A veces recurrir a estos métodos es necesario para salvarnos el pellejo."

Narración: Athena Asamiya

5:25Pm

"Doy gracias porque Eddie-Kun es mi amigo: De otro modo ese Suplex me habría despedazado. A pesar de no darse cuenta, Edward-Kun tiene potencial para convertirse en un gran peleador, aunque aún no domina el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a plenitud y no tener mucha experiencia. Pero más allá de esto, es innegable que me he encontrado no solo con un gran rival, sino con un buen amigo".

"Y después de esta dolorosa lección de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y luego de recostarme un rato en un árbol del jardín donde espere cinco minutos a que mis heridas sanaran, la hermana de Edward me ayudo a llevarlo a la sala, donde descanso por un rato. Apenas pude convencerla dejar descansar a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo sacarla de su histérico estado. Cuando se fue de la habitación, Edward finalmente me pregunto — ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar? Mi madre preparó Spaguetti a la Bolognessa— A pesar de lo tentadora de la oferte le contesté —Lo siento, pero debo regresar al departamento mientras tenga luz del día— Edward se sentó en la cama, y tomó un libro del buro y me lo dio —Bueno, entonces toma este libro; Iván me encargo dártelo, es una copia en ingles de "Tesoros mitológicos prohibidos del mundo" de Justiniano Alburquerque— Tome el libro, y me despedí. Al bajar las escaleras, me percaté que Julia se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Tome mi mochila y guardé el libro allí para después retirarme de la casa de Edward".

_**[CONTINUARA...]**_


	11. ¡¡¡LA CACERÍA EN BELGRADO!

ATHENA ASAMIYA Y LA HERMANDAD MUTANTE

Una historia de: Ramsés II

MÉXICO DF 2011-2013

CAPÍTULO 11:

"CACERÍA EN BELGRADO: EN BUSCA DE BULLETA"

"Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible, es invariablemente lo cierto"

Sherlock Holmes/ Arthur Conan Doyle

DISCLAIMER: Doctor Doom y Los Doombots Pertenecen a Marvel Comics

Bulleta/ Baby Bonnie Hood pertenece a Capcom

Iván Koslov es un personaje (OC) original, por lo cual me pertenece.

Del diario del Capitán Iván Koslov.

Belgrado, Serbia.

12/octubre/2002

"En cuanto supe del tiroteo de la semana pasada y tomando en cuenta el incendio de la prisión #1 de Belgrado, sabía que debía regresar inmediatamente a la capital serbia. Y ahora que pueda hablar con el embajador —Amigo cercano de mi hermano— me estoy dando cuenta de lo que ocurrió en el tiroteo del Banco central, así como todos los robos que han ocurrido los últimos meses en Europa, están vinculados en una dirección y que me hacen confirmar el peor de los escenarios: ¡BULLETA ESCAPÓ DE LA MUERTE!"

"En todo caso, el gobierno desmintió todos los rumores, afirmando que la criminal más peligrosa en la Historia moderna del país balcánico murió en el peor incendio sufrido en el penal Serbio. La verdad es que tienen miedo de decir que jamás encontraron el cadáver."

"En cualquier caso es mi responsabilidad: debí venir a su ejecución, asegurarme que en verdad estaba muerta. Pero nada de eso importa, porque he regresado a Belgrado a una sola cosa pendiente en mi agenda, hace más de tres años: ¡Cazar a Bulleta Bonnie Hood!"

Una semana después….

Embajada Rusa en Serbia

Belgrado, Serbia. 21/octubre/2002

10:00 Am

Luego de salir del café Alba Bulgarica, Iván Koslov, El guardián de Belgrado, se dirigió rápidamente a la embajada rusa en Belgrado, la cual no estaba más de cinco cuadras. Las calles están vacías debido al miedo, un miedo que los serbios no sentían desde hace más de tres años de paz. Iván era consciente de ello, pero en este momento no podía hacer algo por los serbios hasta reunirse con el embajador ruso —amigo de su hermano— llamado Sergei Pavlov, originario de San Petersburgo.

A las 10:30 de la mañana, Iván llegó a la embajada, vestido con su uniforme de gala del colegio militar serbio, el mismo con el cual, fue condecorado hace tres años. También llevaba un maletín, en el cual llevaba un revolver tokarev de fabricación yugoslava —obsequio de un soldado veterano serbio—, y su daga de oficial ruso. Los miembros de la embajada lo reconocían; saben de quien se trata y se dirigen a él con respeto, a pesar de dirigirle poco la palabra, debido a que así lo pidió el embajador.

Una vez en dentro de la oficina, Iván tomó asiento y después Pavlov tomó la palabra —Antes que nada te pido una disculpa, pero debes de saber que el gobierno serbio me "recomendó" no hablar sobre el asunto, pero después del tiroteo del banco central, me di cuenta que tarde o tempano lo sabrías— hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de Brandy, era notorio que todo esto era muy difícil para Pavlov, pero Iván lo necesitaba sobrio, así que le bloqueó al embajador todo deseo de beber, por lo cual pudo proseguir —Esa noche jamás voy a olvidarla, la noche en la cual casi pierdo la vida— entonces se sentó en su silla, y comenzó a relatarle a su paisano mientras él tomaba nota.

Iván escuchaba atento el relato del embajador: cada detalle lo fue memorizando, y cada registro lo almacenaba en un mapa mental, en el cual iba procesando a partir de los recuerdos que aquel desdichado hombre se atrevía a mencionar. El primer detalle que le llamó la atención, fue la mención de explosiones aleatorias en el edificio de la penitenciaria. Otro detalle fue que después de controlar el incendio, las aéreas más afectadas fueron la sección femenil y el patio principal; la sección varonil, a pesar de no recibir importantes daños, donde hubo un motín que duró días en reprimirse. Finalmente, todos los altos funcionarios que trabajaron en la prisión aquella noche murieron a causa de las explosiones, entre ellos el director de la prisión y el jefe de guardias de la sección femenil.

Cuando el embajador termino su triste relato, El capitán Koslov le preguntó — ¿Eso es todo, Továrishch?— después de un momento, Pavlov le contestó —bueno, a decir verdad, todavía tengo algunos detalles— En ese momento, el embajador sacó de su escritorio un informe confidencial sobre el incendio y el tiroteo del banco de Belgrado y un pequeño cuaderno forrado de piel de color rojo. Así como la ultima fotografía tomada a Bulleta, seis meses antes de su ejecución.

—Bueno mi querido amigo, creo que es todo en lo que puedo ayudarle— le expresó el embajador; Iván guardó los expedientes en el maletín y la fotografía en su billetera —De acuerdo, nos veremos luego, ¡Hasta entonces, Továrishch!— así se marcha el capitán Koslov de la embajada rusa en Belgrado. Sin embargo, Pavlov estaba nervioso, tomo un poco de brandy, mientras una pequeña figura siniestra salía de la oscuridad de las cortinas.

—Así que decidiste ayudar al buen Vassili, ¿verdad, Sergei?— Dijo una voz femenina con un fuerte acento alemán al desdichado Pavlov —¡No me dejaste otra opción! ¿Qué querías que hiciera luego de tu puñetero desastre del Banco central?— Mientras tomaba otro trago de brandy, aquella chica siguió hablando —Bueno, digas lo que digas, has cavado tu tumba; tarde o temprano vendrá por ti— a lo que el joven embajador le contestó —¡NO IMPORTA! De todos modos ya estoy condenado— volviendo a tomar un sorbo de brandy se dispuso a ver a su inquisidora, quien encendió un cigarro —Bueno ¿Terminaste Sergei? Tengo una agenda muy ocupada— En ese momento, aquella chica salió de entre las sombras: una mujer no menor de 17 años, de cabello rubio y corto, con rasgos infantiles y una estatura de aproximadamente 1.55m. Lo más característico de esta chica eran sus ojos azules, siniestros, sin alma, vacios, y también una sonrisa macabra, y psicópata, cubierta por una capa de color rojo sangre. Una chica mejor conocida como Bulleta.

Sergei estaba asustado, el shock no lo dejaba reaccionar, lo cual fue aprovechado por la criminal, quien lo hirió con un cuchillo en la pierna derecha: en ese momento, entraron varios agentes de la policía serbia, y agentes militares rusos. Pero eran Inexpertos en comparación de Bulleta, quien tiene un plan —¡A ELLOS, DOOMBOTS!— inmediatamente, cinco robots latverianos atacaron la embajada, mientras Bulleta lanzó una granada de fragmentación con cubierta de manzana, seguido por un nutrido fuego de dos ametralladoras cortas. El estruendo de aquel ataque llamó la atención de Iván, quien iba a tomar un taxi, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando regresó a la embajada, había retenes con muchos policías y militares serbios disparando desesperadamente a los Doombots, pero todo era inútil: mientras los autómatas —Quienes eran pocos conocidos en los Balcanes— destruían la embajada.

Cuando Iván vio a esas criaturas, supo de inmediato lo que pasaba: por alguna razón Doom liberó a Bulleta de la prisión, al tiempo que subió al techo de un edificio cercano por medio de las escaleras de emergencia. Cuando llegó al techo atacó con su Piroquinesis —¡ARDAN, DUMMY-BOTS!— En aquel momento, de las manos Del capitán Koslov, se crean dos bolas de fuego, saliendo disparadas en contra de las malignas maquinas de Doom, lo cual causa conmoción y confusión entre la policía y los testigos. Algunos policías apuntaron al joven ruso en un intento de entender que estaba pasando, pero Iván no tomaba en cuenta a los pobres agentes serbios quienes llegaron a comprenderlo después de haber iniciado la pelea.

Narración: IVÁN KOSLOV:

10:45 Am

"De todos los escenarios posibles, nunca imaginé que Doom estaría detrás del escape de Bulleta. Mientras pienso en todo esto, los Doombots se defendían con rayos plasma, era claro que no serian un rival fácil de vencer, pero no permitiría que nadie más fuese herido. El primer Robot intentó lanzar rayos de plasma, pero le volé la cabeza antes que pudiera hacer algo. Otro Doombot intentó atacarme por la retaguardia, sin embargo, logré neutralizarlo. Los otros tres seguían ocupados destruyendo el edificio de la embajada."

—¡RATAS! Están demasiado lejos para atacarlos desde aquí— "En ese momento, vi como los Doombots se alejaban por los cielos, mientras sentía su presencia: Ella no había cambiado nada, su mirada fría y sin vida y una sonrisa que podría estremecer al más valiente soldado" —Han pasado más de tres años, Capitán Vassili: y nunca olvidare mi venganza ¡AHORA PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!— "en ese momento, Bulleta lanzó una granada de fragmentación, de la cual pude cubrirme con un rustico campo telepático". —Bueno Bulleta, Creo que será del modo difícil— "Le dije mientras empezamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual tengo cierta ventaja".

"Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba golpearla, la psicótica versión de caperucita roja intentaba rebanarme con una navaja de 15 cm de largo, Cada golpe mío era respondido por una cuchillada. Después, Bulleta quiso tomar la iniciativa y así logro rasgar mi uniforme, mientras que yo le di un potente derechazo en los riñones. En ese momento ya tenía dominada la pelea. Luego de varios golpes que dieron de lleno en mi psicópata rival, decidí acabar con la pelea: primero con un Uppercut en la mandíbula, luego una patada en su estómago, y finalmente una llave de lucha libre en la que básicamente, hice una palanca con su brazo izquierdo en su espalda" —¡AÚN PUEDO PATEARTE EL TRASERO!— "Mientras que ella se quejaba y decía algunas maldiciones e insultos en alemán, la muy ingenua sacó una granada pensando que no me daría cuenta, y antes que me quisiera amenazar, me adelante" —¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!— "En el momento que le destroce el brazo con la llave, Bulleta gritó desgarradoramente, y con él otro brazo me golpeo la cabeza con la granada –fue un milagro que no me explotara la granada en la cabeza– pero El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera un poco de sangre y para tener que soltar y alejarme de Bulleta".

—¡Tuviste suerte KOSLOV! De haber sido una Stielhandgranate, ahora estaríamos muertos— "Odio reconocerlo, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, ya que me golpeó con una granada americana con el seguro puesto. En ese instante y antes que pudiera siquiera acercarme, regresaron los Doombots que sobraron. Mientras que dos de ellos empezaron a atacarme, mi querida psicópata se escapaba usando al tercero como una armadura y escapó, mientras yo me hice cargo de los Doombots restantes con la granada de Bulleta".

—Si así quieres que sea, ¡DE ACUERDO!—"Exclamé mientras observé como la psicótica rubia se alejaba. Al mismo tiempo que tomo mi maletín, e inmediatamente intento regresar a la embajada. Cuando los policías me dijeron que Pavlov estaba fuera de peligro, Me pude ir más tranquilo al hotel. En algunos días debo volver a México".

NARRACIÓN: Bulleta

Cuatro horas después en la Embajada Latveriana en Belgrado…

—¡AHHRRGG!— "Cada grito que daba no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en mi brazo, y no servía en nada estar recostada en una cama de la embajada latveriana, rodeada de los mejores médicos que Doom había mandado. La morfina que los doctores latverianos me inyectaban era insuficiente. Los muy idiotas se negaban a darme más morfina, mientras intentaban estabilizarme y prepararme para la operación. Pero antes de entrar a cirugía, me dijeron que Doom Quería hablar conmigo".

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la Embajada Rusa?— "A lo que yo le contesté" —El embajador le aviso al sujeto que me encerró. Ya sabe que me liberaste, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto salga de mi cirugía…— "Pero antes de terminar, el my cretino me interrumpió" —¡Olvídalo! Ya te había dicho que no tengo tiempo para que sociabilices, así que mantente en un bajo perfil ¿De acuerdo?— Solo afirmé con mi cabeza en silencio. No iba a desobedecer a mi querido mecenas

"En ese momento, Von Doom me avisó" —Te he mandado un poco de formula experimental de curación acelerada, si la aceptas, te ayudará a curar más rápido tu brazo— "Sabia que esa fórmula puede tener efectos secundarios, pero no me importaba mientras me pudiera sacar de allí" —Tomaré ese silencio como un sí, y después dejaras Belgrado cuando salgas de la operación. Después hablaremos de tu comportamiento. ¡Doom ha hablado!— ¡Como odio que Doom me trate como una imbécil! Pero creo que lo merezco por haberme confiado. ¡ME VENGARE, KOSLOV!


End file.
